


Ammunition

by Fuhlair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lots of Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: Ammunition. It gives the user a thrill, but the ones having the gun pointed at them terror. I fell for you, I was in front of your gun. But even though I was your target to shoot, I had my pistol pointed right at you too.a Bayley/Sasha fanfictionif you don't enjoy girlxgirl fanfictions or smut, do not read this. you have been warned.Does not follow the storyline that actually happens[COMPLETED](I wrote this so long ago and I hate it but I don't care anymore)





	1. 1

Sasha's pov:

After my win against Charlotte, I quickly try to exit the area without seeming like I am too eager to get out.  
I give out a few high fives and give a couple of hugs to the people in the front row. The constant cheering and and shouting makes me feel overly happy. I can't help but contain my smile now. I clutch the red title a little harder as I walk out. Holding my stomach due to it being beaten. 

Once out of the arena and in the locker room, I throw my new title to the side and begin to strip out of my ring gear so I could shower. God, I stank. I smell of pure sweat. Gross. 

I put my gear into my bag and grab a towel. As I walk towards the bathroom though, I felt eyes on me. I turn around sharply and look around the room. Nobody. I guess I'm still on edge. I brush off the feeling and continued my walk over to the bathroom. 

_____________________________

Once I finish my business in the shower I go to grab my towel off the hook to dry myself. I feel around the hook. Nothing there. Did it fall? I crack the shower door a little more to see if it fell to the ground. Not there either. Great. A few moments later a hear a small chuckle coming from the corner of the small room. 

"Who's in here?" I shout out. I get no response. 

"Answer me! And do you know where my towel is?" I demanded at first, but softened my tone into a question when I brought up my towel. I hear the snicker again. This time a little louder than before. I think I know that laugh actually...

"Bayley, is that you?" I called out, annoyance present in my voice.   
Once I said that the person Burst out into laughter. I even heard a thud on the tile floor which probably means they fell. I poke all of my head out of the shower to see exactly who it is. 

Bayley, of course.

Hey, she has my towel! Ugh. Knowing her she won't give it to me so I guess I have to go get it.... Naked...... Oh dear!

I calm myself as much as I could before stomping put of the warm shower and into the cold part of the bathroom. I march over to the woman clutching my purple towel and stand over her with my arms crossed over my chest. Once I look down at her with my clearly annoyed facial expression, her laugh quickly fades and her smile drops. 

"Give me my towel." I said angrily. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes put but muffled incoherent words and mumbles. I bend over and grab my towel swiftly from the brunettes grasp and cover my self as quickly as possible. To avoid making this situation even more awkward, I walk out to go get changed. 

Bayley's pov:

She stood over me with her long legs and toned stomach staring at me as well as her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her face and hair dripping with hot water. Her skin glistened with water droplets also. I tried to speak but her appearance made it impossible. She was so beautiful and looked even sexier while angry. She growled softly as she bent down to grab the towel I had stole from her. As she grabbed it, I got a small look at her beautiful chest. I couldn't help but stare as she straightened up and wrapped the towel around her small but muscular form. She didn't seem to notice, thankfully.

She left the room without saying another word to me. She had spoken to me when she was looking at me with her evil eyes but I couldn't make out anything she said. My mind was racing and I felt dirty. I feel like I shouldn't feel this way towards a co-worker let alone a female co-worker who happens to be my best friend. 

After a few minutes of laying on the floor thinking about my best friend naked, I swiftly bring myself to my feet, stumbling in the process. I grab the counter to avoid falling to the hard ground of the bathroom. I smell awful, how did I just realize this? I had a match tonight why would I not smell? I suppose I can just shower in here. 

I head out into the locker room and grab a towel from my bag and a change of clothes. I look up from my bag to see Sasha scouring through her bag, looking for something I presume. She has her hair wrapped in the purple towel I had stole from her not too long ago. she also was only wearing a pair of tight light washed skinny jeans and a bra. I bit my lip slightly and continued to the bathroom. As I approached the door to the shower I heard my name being called.

"Bayley, did you steal my shirt too?!" Sasha screamed to me. I swallow hard at the roughness in her voice. I sigh slightly before opening my mouth to reply. 

"No, Sash, I am not that cruel and you know it." I yelled back and I dropped my towel and clothes onto the sink counter. I heard a loud, annoyed sigh come in from the locker room and a loud thud. 

"Nevermind, I found it. Sorry" She yelled a little softer this time. I chuckle slightly and roll my eyes. She is always losing things. Its funny when she finds them at this point. I strip out of my ring gear and toss it to the side.

I walk slowly over to the shower because the floor was still slippery with water since Sasha had to come out of the shower dripping wet. I turn the handle to put it on a warm setting and waited for the water to heat up. I can still hear rustling from the locker room but I decide to ignore it this time. Once the water is warm enough I hop in and wash all of the stink I acquired from my match. 

Sasha's pov: 

once Bayley turns on the shower, I quickly throw on my shirt and head towards the bathroom door. I bit my lips as I look into the small crack of the door. I see her standing there with her bare and beautiful body, sweat still clung to her body from earlier in the night. She looked like a goddess. I know, its wrong to look at my bestfriend this way, but I can't help it. She is just so sweet and caring, not to mention she is the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed. I am not gay. I know that for a fact. Bayley is the only girl I have ever had feelings for. Maybe I am bisexual. Maybe I am just gay for her. I'm not sure but that doesn't change the fact that I have been in love with my best friend for as long as I could remember. 

All I could manage to do was stare creepily at her backside as she walked into the shower. I bit my lip as to not let any sounds accidentally come out. Once she closes the shower door, I turn on my heels and leave the locker room. I don't even grab my things. 'I can come back for them later'I thought to myself. 

I walk down the now empty hallways of the arena. Few people pass me on my way out of the arena. Once I reach one of the doors, I push it open forcefully and run out. I stood on the landing of the stairs trying to hold back tears. 

"Why do I love her?" I say to myself with a shaky voice. 

"Why her?"


	2. 2

Bayley's pov:

I woke up on the hard bed my hotel provided. I wish I had bought a better room but I guess its too late to get a new room. I mean I'm only going to sleep in it for one more night so what's that harm?

I slowly get out of bed due to the fact that my mattress quality effecting my back. I steady myself on my feet and rub my my tired eyes. A small yawn escapes my lips and my eyes begin to droop down again as if I am falling asleep standing up. I jolt my eyes open as I begin to fall. I shake my head slightly and head over to my suitcase to find some clothes to wear today. 

Today was not a special day. I had to go into work but I wouldn't be doing too much since I didn't have to be on smackdown tonight (for obvious reasons). With that fact in mind I just threw on a plain grey tee shirt and a pair of fitted black jeans. Both my jeans and shirt hugged my body amazingly and let me show off the curves my mama blessed me with.

I mean for such a lazy outfit, I looked hot. I also threw on a pair of maroon high top sneakers and a beanie. Just to make it look like I put in effort somewhat. 

I walk back to my bed and sit on the edge of it as I reached to grab my cellphone. I had a missed call from Stephanie, a missed call from Sasha, and four texts from Sasha. Huh, what's up with her?

I unlock my phone and immediately go to see what Sasha had text me. My eyes wander over the words on my screen. I couldn't believe what I was reading. 

"God I hate you so much, ugh"  
"Jesus do you ever even look at your phone? Do you even care about me?"  
"Ignoring me I see!! What the hell is wrong with you, Bayley?!"   
"I fucking hate you!"

All of those texts made me want to cry. What did I do to her? Was me stealing her towel last night really that bad? Did I mess this up? Oh god. 

A million thoughts went through my head. I threw my phone on the bed and brought my knees to my face. I try to hold back tears. I wish I wasn't so emotional. Why do I always let the ones I love make me cry? But my real question is, what did I do to her?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I walk through the half empty parking lot to enter the arena I came from last night. I swing the large backdoor open. And walk in angrily. I have been in a mood since I saw the texts this morning. I am pretty sad but I don't want anyone to know that. The problem is I can't pretend to be happy so the best I can do is angry. I know its not a good look for me but I don't care right now. 

I furrow my eyebrows and walk sassily through the arena and into the locker room. I slam the room's door shut and let my bag fall onto the floor. I look to see I'm in here alone. I guess if you go by logic, I am 30 minutes earlier than everyone else. 

About ten minutes pass and I am scrolling through my phone in a mindless state. I'm waiting for something to do. Becky walked in two minutes ago but left right after to go shower. I also heard a few people pass my in the hallway. 

Soon the door swings open and hits the wall hard. In walks Sasha with a tired expression and her hand supporting her head. She groans loudly and her gym bag falls to the ground unceremoniously. 

"My head is killing me!" she complains at nothing. I shift my eyes across the room as to not look at her. Every ounce of my body wanted to help her though. Even though I wanted to just let her fall into my arm and let myself cater to her every will, I stayed strong and made it look like I barely noticed her enter. 

"Hey." she said lazily. I look to her and she gives me a lazy smile. I frown and roll my eyes. 

"Hey what's wrong with you?" She asked sourly. I felt my anger bubble in my stomach. I stood up quickly and stomped out of the room. I went to the snack room to go calm myself and also to get food since I didn't have breakfast this morning. 

________________________________

Sasha's pov:

She stood up and walked out of the room angrily. Her feet made an obvious thump on the floor with er stomps. I feel my headache grow stronger with the sound. I really regret drinking last night. Not only am I severely hungover, but I can't remember a thing. 

I took Advil like an hour ago so I don't know why I feel worse than when I woke up. 

I open my bag and grab my phone out. I have a text message from Bayley from this morning. 

"What did I do?" it said. What? I unlock my phone to see more. I see her text and then I look up slightly. I texted her last night. What? No I didn't mean to do this. Why would I do this? That's why she's mad at me. I told her I hated her. How do I make this right? I stand in the middle of the room, trying to think of way I could beg for forgiveness. 

I don't know if it will work but I have to try.


	3. 3

Bayley's pov: 

I felt a presence in the room. I put down a granola and swung my head around to see behind me. There stood every ones favorite magenta haired beauty, Sasha Banks. 

"...hey." she said with a weak wave. Her head hung low and her hands looked shakey. My heart began to race, but this time not with anger, but an emotion that was indescribable. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad it was just, intense. I swallow hard and lifted my head slightly. A small sigh was accidentally let out of my lips which caught Sasha's attention almost immediately. 

"Look, I'm sorry for what I sent you last night. I was shit-faced, blackout drunk" She exclaimed out of nowhere

I look down trying to hide my lip that was beginning to tremble at the sound of her voice. I wait a few moments to figure out what to say and to not make it seem like I am about to cry all over again. 

"Drunk words and sober thoughts, Sasha! You think I don't care about?! You think that I would ever for a second ever believe you didn't matter?! Do you really hate or are you going to blame that on being drunk too." I screamed out, my voice breaking numerous times in my statement due to me trying to hold back tears. 

"I could never hate you, Bayley." she told me with her voice getting louder with each word. She rested a hand on my shoulder. 

"Don't touch me." I said flatly. 

"You're probably lying." I said this time letting the tears fall down my face.

"I would never lie to you and you know it!" she said defensively. Her words pouring out like water from a faucet, and her finger pointing at me as if it could turn to a fist at any moment. 

"How could I ever know you aren't lying? What if you are lying to me right now?" I said with desperation and agony present in my tone. She pursed her lips and stood a little straighter.

"How do I know you don't actually hate me?" I asked in defeat. My shoulders fell and I let put a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she screamed out. Her arms expanding open as if she's in a frustrated rage. I feel my breath hitch at the should of her loud words. 

"Y-you love m-me?" I said a little quieter. I see her chest move up and down with her heavy breaths. Her eyebrows furrow and her her lip begins to tremble.

"Bayley I've always loved you." She said looking me straight in my big brown eyes. Her eyes looked sincere. I felt like I could melt.

"Aren't best friends supposed to love each other?" I asked to make sure what kind of love she was telling me about.

"Yes they are." she answered quickly. I felt my heart fall slightly as she might mean in a friendly way. She breathes in again. Her chest rising slowly and her eyes darting to the ground. 

"But I love you more than any best friend should." she said looking me straight into my eyes again. It felt as if she could see inside my soul. 

"I want you Bayley. I want to go to bed with you. I want to take you out to dinner and spoil you rotten. I want to kiss you. I want you to be mine and I always have." she said with tear dripping down her beautiful face. She looked as if she was filled with regret.

"And I hate myself for telling you this because I know that you will never feel the same. You could never love me the way I love you and that's what keeps me up at night and that's the reason I drank until I passed out last night. Your the reason why I cried myself to sleep on countless occasions. I hate myself because You will never love me." she said angrily. I felt myself move without me even meaning to before I even knew what I was doing I connected our lips. I didn't even try to stop myself after what she has just told me. I kissed her hard and it felt like heaven. My heart raced even more. 

I felt her kiss back as her arms wrapped around my waist. I lifted my hands to her face and cupped her cheeks. I felt her moan softly which sent tingles down my spine. I deepened the kiss even more as she began to walk backwards until her back hit the wall. 

She quickly switched our positions so now I was leaning on the wall and she was in control. She grabbed my hands and pinned my arms above my head. She pulls away from the kiss slowly, barely leaving room between our saliva covered lips. 

I look her deep in her eyes, as if I was trying to see her soul. My breathing struggled to slow down and my knees felt weak. I quickly lick my lips to taste her since I already miss her taste. 

"I love you Sasha, I have for so long" I said without moving my gaze from her beautiful eyes. I felt her grip tighten on my wrist and heard a small growl come out from the pit of her throat. I watch as her pupils diolate and her eyes dart to my lips and a smile spread across her lips. 

She connected our lips once more. Her kiss was filled with passion and lust. I felt her hips get closer to mine and her hands moves down my arm sensually. Once her small but powerful hands got to the tip of my shoulder she pushed away forcefully. 

"Sorry." she said quietly, looking down at the carpet covered floor. She held her wrist with her and as if she was nervous. Her eyes refused to meet mine. She quickly turned on her heels and walked out of the room swiftly. My breath was still unsteady and my body was unable to move. I felt so happy but at the same time I felt as if I was sinning on a high level.

I shouldn't feel this happy that I just kissed my best friend. I shouldn't love Sasha and she shouldn't love me. I mean I'm not religious but if there is a God then he probably isn't really happy at this. 

Even though the feeling of guilt felt as if it could crush me, a stronger feeling was coursing through my veins. I couldn't shake it. I bit my and smiled slightly, as I knew this feeling all too well. I wanted Sasha. I needed her. 

Sasha will be mine. I don't care about anything else right now.


	4. 4

Sasha's pov

After Smackdown ended, I wasn't up for spending time out for a late dinner or to talk with any friends. I just packed up my bag and went straight for the exit. 

Once out of the building, I take my phone out so I could call for an uber. Once it was set to be coming my way, I leaned up against the wall of the big steel building. I hear a few people pass by but I paid them no mind. I was lost in a story I was reading on my phone. 

I soon got the text message that my ride was here. I looked around until a white SUV pulled up in front of me. 

"Your my uber?" I asked the man in the front seat of the car. He seemed young looking and he wore a huge smile, not in a creepy way. More in a genuine way. 

"Yeah, hop in." he told while motioning for me to enter the car. I shrug my shoulders and get into the passengers seat of the car.

_____________________getting to the hotel_____________________________

I reach into my pocket for my key. Once in hand I put it into the lock and wiggle open the door. Once inside, I drop my bag and head to the bed hiding behind a wall. Before I Could even go to lay on the soft matress, I spot a person under the sheets. Well, the outline of one. The person was completely under the duvet except a few locks of brunette hair layer across the pillow. I rip of the blanket to reveal my best friend in the whole world, Bayley.

"Umm....what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion. She huffs and sits up in the bed, he v-neck shirt drooping down a little to reveal a little more of her cleavage. I look away from her body before it could distract me and looked at her face, which was staring me right in the eyes. 

"I came to talk. Why did you leave?" she asked, not letting her face show any emotion. Her face only read "I want answers" so that's what I gave her. 

"Look, I love you, but its just scary. I'm scared that this is all going to be ruined. I stopped it before anything else could happen. I don't want to lose you, Bay." I told her with a tremble in my lip and a break in my voice. She got on her knees and crawled over to me from across the bed. 

"You won't ruin a thing, Sash. There is nothing in this world you could do to ruin what we have. We are best friends and always will be. But if both of us are in love then why not just take the risk?" she told me with a smile. She pulls my lower half into a hug, letting her long, tan arms to wrap around my bum and her face to rest on my outer thigh. 

"Why don't we just test out waters first if you're too scared?" she said with her face still buried in my upper leg. 

"You know still be friends technically but just like try out couple things. Like dating but not girlfriends." she added on for clarity. 

"Yeah, lets try that. But what would we do first?" I asked the brunette who is still attached to me. Will she ever let go?!

"Well....." she said before releasing her hug on me and grabbing me by my shirt collar and standing up from the bed. Her smile turned to a lusty smirk as she looked me straight in the eyes. 

"What do couples do best?" she said with her voice a little huskier than normal. A smirk grew on my face to match hers as I pulled her hands down from my shirt. I put her hands on the curve of my hips, as I slowly drape my arms around her neck. I pull her into a small, innocent kiss. I kisses her slowly, I wanted to make this go on for as long as possible. She soon kisses back, pulling my hips toward hers. She obviously wants this to go a little quicker. I pull away slowly and look her in the eyes.

"Not so fast, kitten." I tell her, looking her straight in the eyes. Her pupils seem to dilate and her grip on my waist begins to grow tighter. She soon kisses me again, but this time getting the hint. She kissed me softly and and slowly, I reciprocate, giving her what she gives me. 

I slowly begin to back her up until we both fall onto the cheap bed of the hotel room. She releases a small giggle against my lips that could make me melt. She trails her long fingers up and down my spine. She is truly driving me crazy. I grab hold of her shoulders and push off so I'm straddling her waist. I grind my hips on hers. A small noise escaped her lips and her gaze shifts from my face to my body. I quickly remove my top to reveal my white bra and my toned stomach. She slowly reaches up and grabs the fabric of my bra and pulls me back down so we were face to face.

"You're so fucking sexy." she said heavily. My heart seemed to race even more than it already was by her saying that, since she rarely curses. 

I lean in and kiss her with lust and passion. I no longer can wait and I can't be patient anymore. I cup her cheeks with my small hand as she begins to unhook my bra. I take my hands away from her face so I can take off my bra fully. Once off I throw it across the room and sit up, still grinding my hips down on the brunette. She grabs the waist band of my grey sweat pants and ties the fabric around her fist. She throws me next to her and then stands up. 

She looks at my body as she takes off her shirt and bites her lip and I watch her pull down her pants and panties. My breath hitches and my mouth waters. She climbs on top of me and sits herself on my waist. She begins to feel up my body, making sure to touch almost every inch of skin.

"God you are so sexy." she said with a deepened voice. I bite my lip again and grab her shoulders as I pull her into a kiss. I start off at the lips but then slowly make my way down her jaw and her neck, leaving a trail of love marks. 

My lips moved down to her breasts were I let my tongue circle around her nipple and leave a trail of wet saliva. She listed one hand and pushed my head in farther, clearly indicating she wanted more. I kiss and suck on the sensitive skin and release it with a pop. I grab the brunette by her waist and pull her up so her pussy was right in my face. She was shaven clean as if she was expecting this to happen.

My tongue traces up and down her slit, teasing her. She lets out a frustrated groan in response and I just quickly flick my tongue over her little clit. Her eyes shot open as she look down at me. Her eyes were glazed over and her forehead was covered in sweat already. God, she look so hot. I continued my flicking and gave it a good suck every once and a while. I could stay like this forever. She tasted so sweet and I wanted to lap up every last drop of her. 

She grabs a big chunk of my hair and pushes me down further. My tongue glides from her pulsing clit to her entrance. I allowed it to slip inside and I hear a throaty moan come from the girl on top of me. She began to squirm and grind on my face as I tongue fucked her hole. 

"Oh my God! Don't fucking stop, Sash. Ughhh!" she yelled as her juices quickly shot onto my tongue and face, her legs trembling and her barley even able to keep herself up. She falls onto the bed a moment later as I lick my lips, wanted to taste her even more. 

She grabs the back of my neck unexpectedly and pulls my down to her face, we are only inches apart. 

"Let me taste myself." she told me, completely out of breath. I kiss her now bruised lips and let her tongue wander around my lips and mouth, loving every moment. She pulls away and wipes her lips. 

"You made me taste like that. You made me so wet and you made me cum. Now I wanna do that to you." she said lustfully as she looked into my eyes. Before I could even react, she already flipped our positions and I was laying on the bed while her lips were resting on my hip bone. Her kisses trail down until she reaches my slit, she teases it the way I did to her, I grab a handful of the sheets andbite my lip, waiting for her next move. Her tongue dives right in and starts licking and sucking on my sensitive clit. She does this for a while as I moan in pure ecstasy. Without stopping she slides to of her long fingers into my dripping hole and begins to pump them in and out. I feel myself get closer and closer until my back arches and I release on last moan. My grip on the sheet got tighter and my breathing began to fluctuate rapidly. She laps up all of my wet juices and comes back up to my face and kisses me. 

"I could taste that every single day." she told me as she fell next to me and climbs under the sheets. I soon get under the sheets with we and she wraps her arms around my naked form. 

"Me too." was the last thing I said before holding hertightly as I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. 5

Bayley's pov

I wake up and the bed is cold. The sheets left dangling of the sides and my clothes left under them. I sat naked and alone as I remembered the night before. Sasha's clothes no where to be seen as I look around the room, completely confused. 

I felt alone. I felt like I didn't knows what to do with myself alone in my best friends hotel room. I slowly pull off the blanket to completely expose my bare body to the cold air to the room. The AC was on all night and I felt like I could freeze into a human block of ice. I walk over to my clothes and swiftly put them back on and head for the door. 

I am stopped by the door swinging open to reveal Sasha holding a cup of coffee and a brown paper bag. She was in nothing too special. A pair of black sweatpants and a tight pink tank top. Her purse hung over her small shoulder and her flip flops nearly falling off her feet. She wasn't to focussed on me. She was looking inside her purse before her eyes moved towards me. 

"Oh you're awake?" she asked as if nothing had happened last night. Her eyes seemed bright and her smile seemed wider than I have ever seen before. 

"Yeah, I uh woke up about 3 minutes ago..." I said, still a little disoriented. She pushed past me and placed her coffee,purse,and brown back on the coffee table in the room and sat on the couch. She casually kicked off her flip flops and picked her phone out of her pocket. 

For the first time in a very long time I felt as if I were a stranger to my best friend. I had no idea what to do with myself or what to say. I awkwardly make another break for the door and she down at stop me, she just stares at her phone, like she was in love with it. I close the door behind me and go straight back to my room.

____________________________

It is a little gloomy outside as I head into the airport, my dark brown hair being swept by the wind and my sweatshirt barely keeping me warm in the windy city. 

With Charlotte by my side, we walk into the the big metal building and do everything we need to do. Get our bags checked, go through the metal detector, ect. Once we finish that we sit down in the chairs and wait for a plane to be called. 

"You okay?" Charlotte asked, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. She looks truly concerned. 

"I'm fine Char! What about you. Are you fine?" I retort almost in a mocking way. She lets out a small laugh and shakes her head.

"You and I both know that something is up with you. What happened?" she asked, still smiling. Her blonde hair mixing with mine as she had scooted over to sit closer to me. 

"It's nothing Char. I swear." I say with a smile pulling at my lips. It was in actuality that I couldn't stop thinking about what happened two nights ago with Sasha. The way she acted like nothing happened seemed to bother me more than I would like it to. To make it worse, I could still feel her lips on mine. Her touch still lingers on my body. I felt her on me, and I felt guilty. Guilty because I know that she is my best friend. Guilty becuase I know I can't talk about it to anyone. I felt awful. I felt like I was drowning.

Charlotte gave me a nod and turned her attention to her phone. She never looks back up to me. Not to speak. Not even to look at me. I just got lost in thought. I kept reliving that night over and over again in my mind. It made me sick. My sick feelings are a disgrace. 

____________________________

The plane lands and me and Charlotte go out separate ways sun e we have two different taxis waiting for us once we landed. 

I hop in the cab and tell the driver where to go, soon I doze off with my head resting on the window of the yellow car. 

I wake up a few minutes before the driver drops me off at the hotel. This time I have to share a room with Charlotte instead of having my own room. There was too many filled rooms so most of us had to buddy up. I'm not one to complain because Charlotte is one of my best friends. 

I sign in and spot Charlotte sitting in a velvet chair, looking around the lobby and it's guests. 

"Char!" I yell out to catch her attention. Her neck immediately snaps to face me and her eyes go wide as she stands and runs over to me. We share a long hug before she lets go and rests her hands on my shoulder, looking straight into my eyes. I rest my hands on her waist. Soon we lose ourselves in conversation. Paying no attention to the people around us. 

Sasha's pov

I felt as if I could be sick. I walked into the hotel lobby with my roommate for the time here, Summer, she told me that she would check in for the both of us and I was glad becuase from what I'm seeing right now, I couldn't even move. Bayley and Charlotte in the middle of the lobby, and Bayley has her hands rested on her waist, their eyes interlocked. They looked like they had just broken a kiss. Charlotte goes to Bayley's ear and whispers into it before pulling away and heading for her bag, hitting her but in the process, Bayley just giggles and turns to her. 

I felt my heart sink. I felt my eyes fill with salty tears and my arms begin to shake. She doesn't love me, she loves Charlotte. She probably just used me. I swallow hard and dryly and run to the nearest door and and entering the room, closing the door behind me. I let my body sink to the floor and my body curl up into a ball. 

She doesn't love me, she never did.


	6. 6

Bayley's pov

Later as the day went on, the skies began to clear up and the skies of California were flourishing with birds and sunlight. I sat on my king sized bed, which I shared with Charlotte, and pulled out my journal to doodle in. My mind soon wanders to Sasha as my right hand glides over the fine paper to draw the figure of a feather stem. I haven't seen her all day. Maybe I should text her. 

I grab my phone off the side table and open my contacts till I spot the contact name "Banks🍭✨" I click on it and just simply send the word "hey" and put my phone back down. I continued my mindless doodling till I heard the door open. A smiley blonde walks in and plops her self on the foot of the bed and giggles.

"What are you so smiley about?" I say with a grin pulling at my lips. She turns to me and rest her head on her arm. 

"I don't know. I'm just having a good day. Oh and also me and you are having a match on Monday so that's gonna be so that's pretty dope right?"  
She stated. I nod my head and jump on her, throwing my book to the side. 

"Do you wanna go to the pool? I need some sun." I asked. She nods her head and I jump off. 

"Would you mind if the other two came. I really miss having all of us doing stuff together." charlotte asked as she stood to go to her suitcase. 

"Yeah why not." is all I say before scooting off the bed and plopping my bag on the bed. I rummage through it until I find a navy blue bikini top and white bottoms. I quickly head to the bathroom and change into it, putting my oversized sweatshirt over it. 

I come out of the bathroom to see Charlotte putting on a pair of shorts over her black bikini bottoms which is matched with a coral pink top. I sit on the bed as she puts on a loose tank top and then we both head put the door. 

On our way to the elevator,we are stopped my our fiery orange-haired friend, Becky. She gives Charlotte a big hug and does the same for me. I press the down button once we reach the elevator and we all head down together. Well all of us minus Sasha. 

Charlotte pulls the sliding door to the back of the hotel open with ease and we all step out. Today we were in Cali for a few house shows to pull us over until Monday. The cement on the ground burned my small feet, I knew I need to get into the pool quickly. Surprisingly. There were very few people at the pool today. The only other people I see are Dean, Seth, and a few other residences of the hotel I don't know. Dean spots us and calls us over to their spot since they have some extra pool chairs near them. I instantly plop my towel onto the chair and strip my loose sweatshirt off. I throw it to the side and then run straight into the pool, splashing both Dean, and Becky with my collision. 

"You are so dead!" Becky said in a serious yet joking manner. She jumps into the pool right beside me and then pulls my leg and I go under. I hold my breathe for a moment but once I reach the surface I see Becky looking at me laughing. But I wasn't paying attention to her. I was paying attention to my "lovers" hands going through the long hair strand of Seth. Flirting with him almost. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into a hug which lasted a little too long for my liking. 

"You okay?" Becky asked me, snapping me from my vicious stare down at Sasha. I nod my head and then swim to the other end of the pool.

______________________________

Tonight we had a house show here in Cali. I put on my gear before I even head over to the arena so I didn't have to do it in that sweaty locker room since the locker rooms at house shows are significantly smaller and more cramped. 

I grab my bag before basically being dragged out of the building by Charlotte. She has my wrist in hand all the way down until the street corner where our car is waiting. We hop in and the car speeds off. 

"You were acting really weird at the pool." Charlotte spoke out in the silence. My throat went dry and my breathing began to unsteady as I remembered Sasha and how she looked on Seth's body. 

"It's nothing. I had a bit of a headache though so that might have been it." I lied. The rest of the car ride was silent, I didn't mind to much, I wasn't in much of a talking mood. 

_________________________

Me and Charlotte wait near the curtains as Sasha approaches both of us, her title locked around her waist. It looked huge on her small frame but she also pulled it off more than anyone would like to admit. She plants herself in the seat behind me, still not saying a word to me. I didn't want to start a conversation so I just stand there, unbelievably uncomfortable in my best friends comfort. Charlotte's theme hits and she runs through the curtains and into the ring. All I could do was wait for my music to fill the small arena. All I could of was wait to get out of sights of Sasha, even if it was only for a few moments. 

Soon Dana joins me and stands by my side. She gives me a small pat on the back before strutting through the curtain and heading to the ring, her theme song blasting through everyone's ears. 

My theme song couldn't come on any slower.


	7. 7

Sasha's pov

Bayley's entrance theme made me shiver. All I could think about today was her. But knowing what I saw, I couldn't live with the pressure of speaking to her right now. Not after that. That's why I did a little revenge earlier today by "flirting" with Seth. 

I rest my head in my left hand as I see her walk out, her round bum perking up a bit as she runs through the curtains. I wanted to let myself get mesmerized. I wanted to let myself want her. I wanted her, but I knew I couldn't. I had to control myself. 

I soon rise to my feet, a few moments before my song is blasting in my ears. I walk casually through the curtains and out onto the platform where I did my typical entrance. My feet shook under me with the thunderous roars from the crowd. I made my way down to the ring and find my place beside Bayley in our corner for the tag-team match. Once I hear the bell ring I step out of the ring and stand on the apron. She can handle going first for once. 

I settle myself on the apron of the ring as I see Bayley immediately get tackled by Charlotte. Her hands flew and began beating the smaller brunette. All I did was stand there and watch nonchalantly, my glace every once and a while glancing to the crowd. Soon Bayley reaches our corner and hits my leg and I jump into the ring and begin to take my anger out on Charlotte, taking her to the ground and bruising every inch of her body. I hear her say I was going to hard but I didn't listen. 

I roll her over and put the bank statement on her and she soon taps out. I don't even stand to celebrate. I just roll out of the ring and head to the back, grabbing my title and throwing it over my shoulder. I don't look back at the ring, but I feel someone following me. I soon reach the corner and walk through it. I travel through the arena, not stopping and go into the girls locker room which was, thankfully, empty. I set my title down on my bag and sit down, trying to catch my breath.

"What the hell was that?!" I hear the door burst open and my eyes soon meet the mocha brown ones of Bayley.   
My face stiffened into a angry snarl, but I don't dare speak. 

"Talk to me!" she yelled, clearly showing disapproval. I just stand and go for the door. Before I could even grab the handle I was pulled back by her. I turn to her while I look her st right in the eyes. I violently push her into the wall and hold her up by her gear collar. 

"You think that you can act all lovey dovey to Charlotte and not think I would find out, sweetheart?" I said directly into her ear, my voice was heavy and irritated. I felt her squirm under my pressure but failing to escape my hold on her.

"You think I did see her touch you? Huh? You think that I can't tell that you have something with her?" I brought my lips directly to her ear and spoke out. I felt her chest move up and down like crazy as I pulled away to look her in the eyes. 

"What are you talking about, Sasha. She's one of my best friends, I would never have a thing for Charlotte." she spoke out. She sounded sincere even if her breathe was absent from her lungs. In that moment I believed her. I push her farther into the wall, this time letting her feet hit the floor. I look her straight into the eyes and let my lips fall open to speak.

"You're a damn good tease kitten..." was all I said before smashing my plump lips to hers. She soon kisses back and my grip on her collar moves from her tool's collar to her waist, squeezing it tightly and pulling it towards me. I push my thigh in between her legs, sepreating them with ease. Her hip ground onto my thigh slowly but eventually began to become fast and desperate. Our lips never broke the kiss. Our tongues exploring each others mouths like it was foreign to us. Her hands wrapped around my small hips and traced my lower spine, this made moan into her mouth, sending vibrations through both of our mouths. 

Soon I hear the door knob jiggling and I pull away, making sure Bayley was steadily standing before walking back over to my bag and stripping my gear top off as Charlotte and Dana entered. Dana's eyes go to me and then to Bayley, see her in a breathless state. 

"You okay?" she asked, Charlotte turning her head to the brunette as Dana spoke. Before Bayley could say anything I interjected.

"Since she did most of the work in the match I decided it would be funny to chase her back here." I lied for her. Bayley nods her head, going with the lie. Both blondes shrug it off, both giving a small chuckle at the false story. I felt Bayley's eyes on my body. It's probably because of my current topless state, all of my chest exposed for all the girls to see. With this fact in mind I strip my bottoms off slowly, looking at her the whole time as the two other blondes in the room changed as well. Soon she walks over to her bag and picks it up before bulting to the bathroom. A devious smile crept onto my face as picked up a tee shirt and a pair of gym shorts. I quickly throw them on and head to the bathroom.

I slowly push the door open and see a naked Bayley standing there, struggling to take her top off.

"Need a little help there?" I asked in a low voice as I allow myself to walk into the bathroom. She turns to me and her jaw drops slightly. She shakes her head and continues to struggle with her bright green gear top. I walk over to her and grab it,bpulling it straight off her body, a small smile on my lips the whole time and I stare at her bare chest. She looks at me once I drop the piece of clothing to the floor her breathe felt heavy as it mixed with mine. We were close enough for our noses to touch. She lightly grazes her pink lips onto mine and I let my eyes flutter closed. Soon a deep, and intense kiss is brought apon my lips, I kiss back with the same force as her. Giving her as much passion as she gave me. I back her into the wall as We continued our kiss. My fingers traced down her small hips, letting my fingers sink into her hips once I reach them. A small moan is released onto my lips, me moaning back at the vibration. She pulls away slowly and drops to her knees. Her grasp moves down my body and to the waist band of my light grey gym shorts. She looks up at me with lust in her eyes as she takes her time pulling down my shorts. 

She moves her mouth to my upper thigh and kisses up it till she reaches my panties. She kisses my now wet pussy through my black thong as she reached around my waist and gave my ass a squeeze to pull me closer.

"How about I show you how much of a tease you are?" Bayley said with a low, husky voice. One that I didn't even hear when we first had sex. I nod my head and she pulls my thong to the side and moves her tongue down my slit. I would let myself moan but we are only a few feet away from the locker room so I attempt to keep it in. Her long tongue soon makes contact with my soaking wet hole and goes inside. I shiver at the new sensation that I wasn't at all expecting and grab the wall for support.

She repeatedly sticks it in and out of my dripping pussy, making me grind down onto her face, wanting more. She licks up my wetness until she reaches my clit. She sucks on it lightly at first but soon becomes more aggressive and needy. I let out a small whimper and a cry as the pleasure began to overwhelm me. My legs began to shake and become unsteady, her grip on my behind was the only thing keeping me standing. 

"Oh fuck" i say under my breathe as she continues to abuse my throbbing clit. I look down to her to see her looking straight up at me with innocent eyes. Soon she stops sucking on it and just licks it gently, probably guessing that I am close. 

"Fuck me." I whisper to her. Her mouth moves back down to my hole, which is what I'm guessing is permission to cum. I releases myself onto her face, my legs give out and I lose balance but she catches me and holds me up, lapping up every drop of my juices. She pulls away from my cunt and wipes her mouth with her fingers, then putting them in her mouth and smiling at me with a naughty smile. 

She turns us around so now I am on the wall and able to have slightly more power of my own legs. I shakily let myself stand as bayley causally walks over to the sink and puts on a pair of jeans and a loose red crop top. She slips on her sandles and heads out the door with her bag. I can only stand there trying to catch my breath again.


	8. 8

Sasha's pov

I walk down the street, Becky one one side of me and Charlotte on the other. After the show we decided that we would go out and get some food to eat. Becky recommended a local diner that was just around the corner of the arena. 

Just moments later I hear footsteps tapping down the concrete of the sidewalk. I turn to see a breathless Bayley with a purse in her hand. 

"I told you guys to wait for me!" she said in annoyance. I hear Becky giggle as does Charlotte. I just reach out and grab the brunette's hand and let her walk beside me. 

I let go of her hand as quickly as possible as to not have the chance of Becky or Charlotte seeing it. Once I no longer felt her strong hand in mine I could feel her eyes turn to me. I turn my head to her, still walking down the wide set pavement. Our eyes interlock and I see an upset locked in her lips and longing in her eyes. I then see her eyes dart down my body to look at my hand just moments later I feel soft skin just lightly brush against mine. I turn my head, ignoring the touch, and keep walking. 

_______________________

We sit down at the oddly clean and organized table of the local diner. I take a seat next to Bayley as Charlotte and Becky settle in out the opposite side of the booth. I immediately grab the menu. I am just now realizing exactly how starving I am. 

"God, I am starving!" I say, exaggerating the word "starving". I look up at the girls and see Becky role her eyes. 

"You're always hungry. You never shut up about your next meal." she said with a chuckle before looking back down at the menu. I reach over and punch her arm.

"Hey, I do not!" I said in my own defense. Charlotte shakes her head and tries to hide a smile as Bayley turns towards me. 

"Um, Sasha, do you know yourself? Before Raw started last week, you were complaining about how I didn't think to pack you any snacks." she said, chuckling the whole time. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said stubbornly, even though I knew exactly what she was talking about. 

"Liar! You know exactly what you are talking about!" Charlotte finally said. 

"You were texting me about it yesterday." she continued, everyone had basically the same smile on due to my ridiculous attempt to defend myself. I finally give in and laugh at myself, all of them joining in. 

"Okay, anyway...." I started

"How about we not talk about my eating habits and actually decide on food." I said in an attempt to change the subject. They then begin to reach for menus and I start to look at mine again. 

A few moments later I feel something creep onto my thigh. It felt soft, but at the same time boney and tough. I look down to see a hand that traces back to Bayley's arm.

I quickly smack it away and continue to look at the menu. It's not that I didn't want her hand on me. I just didn't want the other two to see. I don't want to risk them knowing about something that I'm not even sure is happening. I finally decide on a Cesar salad after the rest seemed too greasy for my liking. Still all that was on my mind was her hand rested on my leg.

"Hey, I uh need to go the the bathroom." I head Bayley say quietly through her fingers. I turn to her and stand up so she could slide out of her seat in the booth and sat back down as soon as I saw her perfectly shaped hips walk across the diner. 

Bayley's pov

I had to go to the bathroom. Not becuase I actually needed to pass a bowel movement but becuase I felt like I wanted to die. My heart was sinking in and I felt like I was at a loss of air. A simple gesture has completely ruined my night and mood. A simple moment of that beautiful girls hand has managed to be eating me up for the last five minutes. As I walk away from the group, I hear our whole table suddenly laugh, most prominently Sasha's.

I quicken my pace and head straight into the girls bathroom. I run into a stall and then sit down on the toilet. I rest my now puffy face in my hands as her moving my hand away from her, as if she were in disgust, played through my head over and over. I finally play it so much I start to become numb to the feeling of rejection. Of pain. I stand up and walk to the sink to make sure that it didn't look like I was crying and then head back to the table. 

All I knew was, it was going to be hell of a long dinner for me.


	9. 9

Sasha's pov

I pick up my credit card and stand from my place at the table. The rest of the girls stand. I just throw on my sweatshirt and head for the door, the girls slightly ahead of me so I have to do that awkward jog thing to catch up. We all walk out of the restaurant and once on the cool sidewalk, Becky soon makes a bold statement. 

"I'm going to the gym map go on without me." she said as she gave me and the other two girls a hug. Not even wasting time, she begins to sprint down the street. I shrug my shoulders and Charlotte laughs. Bayley doesn't even respond. 

"Do you think she's going to the gym?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Charlotte shakes her head and lets out a loud laugh. 

"Definitely not. She's probably meeting up with Sami." she said. I nod and Bayley still ignoring the situation, her head hung and looking into her phone. I just shake my head and choose to ignore it. 

"How long do you think they've been hitting the sheet?" Charlotte said nonchalantly as she zipped up her light green hoodie. I facepalm and laugh really, really, loudly. 

"What?! It's a legitimate question!" she said in her own defense. At this point I can't stop laughing. I shake my head as we continue to walk down the street. My eyes keep on moving to Bayley. Her eyes never meeting mine. Her body never even brushing mine. She was distant, not just from me, but from Charlotte as well. I cleared my throat to see if she would react. Nothing. Just her mindless gaze at her phone remained. Charlotte didn't notice, or possibly just didn't care.   
I felt worried. Ever since she left to go to the bathroom, she just seems off. She suddenly became detached. 

Soon we reached the overly glamorous front doors of our hotel, the door man is now here to open the door for us. This was the only time I have seen Bayley look up since we had left. She walks through the door and then once she hits the tacky designed carpet of the lobby her eyes dart back down. She instantly scurried out of sight, going in the direction of the elevators. 

I sharply take in a breathe as I watch her go. I turn to Charlotte and give her a hug, pretending nothing is wrong, and then head for the elevators myself. 

Once I spot the big metal door I run towards them. I look around myself. Bayley was no where insight. My face grew confused and worried. It's not like her to act like this. Not like her at all. I quickly try to think back in my mind. Bayley is sharing a room with Charlotte until Wednesday. What was the room number? Oh yeah! 534! I press the "up" button as fast as I could and thankfully the elevator opened right up. I hopped on and pressed the 5. I even pressed the "close door" button cause I don't have time to wait for other people to get on. 

In a matter of moments, I'm suddenly on the 5th floor. I turn left and right to see if I see anyone. I see a small silhouette at the end of the hallway. I run toward and and slow my pace down when I am behind it. I see the familiar blue tee-shirt that Bayley wore tonight, and the jeans that were to big for her that she had borrowed from charlotte. I instantly pull her shoulder back so her front half swings toward me. She instantly looks up at me, as if almost offended. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, completely sincere. Her teeth look licked in place by her jaw and her look as if she was murderous. She looked angry. I slowly take a step back before I notice her open her mouth to speak.

"You know if you didn't really love, you could have just told me. I can take it." she said, turning around again to walk away. I grab her wrist and hold her back.

"Let go." she said, not bothering to look at me. I was more confused than not. What does she mean. Of course I love her. I'm head over heels!

"What makes you think I don't love you?!" I said loudly. My voice echoed down the dimmed hallway. 

"You didn't want anything from me! No contact at all! Its like I some sort of disease to you!" she spoke a little louder, her voice barely met my previous echo but it was loud enough for me to be hit with it. 

"Look it's not that I don't want you, it's just that I don't want them to know." I spoke softly. Whispering only to her. She shook her head with her forehead being held by her hand. 

"What are you fucking embarrassed? Huh? Ohh look Sasha fucking likes Bayley, big deal!" was the last thing I heard come out of her mouth be for she stomped away, leaving me alone once again.


	10. 10

Bayley's pov

I walked away. It's not as easy as it sounds. Her voice still rattling in my ears as I hear the tears build up in my eyes. I cover my face in my hand and once I see a door I open it. I lead to a closet. Complete with a sink and mop. My eyes were blurry now due to the salty tears falling out of them. I close the door and slide my body down the door. I let myself cry. 

'She is embarrassed of me' I thought. My head felt empty and my body felt heavy. I hide my face in my knees so know one would hear my pathetic sobbing. In the blurriness of my brain, I could only hear one thing. Footsteps. 

I instantly try to quiet myself up. Holding my breath and my tears in, my body continued to shake as I heard them walk past the door. 

Sasha's pov

As I felt tired and sadness taking over my body water the argument with Bayley, I heard something. It sounded strange. It was faint and might as well have been ignored. As I kept walking it got louder and more distinct. It was crying. It sounded painful and emotional. It was a gasping kind of cry. The kind of cry where you can't catch your breath. I began to try to locate the exact location of the upset person. I look around. Put my head to every door I could see.

Each door I approached was silent. Occasionally I would head the sound of a running television or people talking but that wasn't what I was looking for. I continued down the hallway, almost passing a door that said "employees only" I walk back and put my ear to the door. I could hear shakey breathing and whimpers coming from the other side. I pull at the handle and the door flies open. Next thing I knew, the limp, tear covered form of Bayley was before me. She looked sad and empty. Her appearance at the time alone made me angry at myself. I did this to her. I made her this way. 

I kneel down and pick up her head and wipe away the tears covering her red cheeks. Her eyes open unsteadily and they were purely bloodshot and filled with melancholy. I felt the tears fill in their sockets and felt as if my soul was disappearing from my body. 

Her eyes looked back at mine, her eyes showed a slight comfort despite being in such distress. I picked up her limp body and placed her in my lap. I felt her head nuzzle into my chest. I softly stroke her her hair as I feel her body relax under my touch.

"I'm so sorry, Bayley." I spoke shakily with the salty tears of my own regret streaming down my face. 

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you. God I love you too much to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. I want you to be happy. I love you so much. I want to be with you so bad but I'm scared to be judged for being in love with my co-worker who also just happens to be my best friend...." I rambled on. Once I began to lose track of my own speech, I felt a finger press against my lips. I open my eyes to see Bayley in front of my eyes fully. Her face inches from mine. 

"I believe you......I have gone through plenty of those emotions before. I know it's scary, okay? I am fully aware of what I'm getting myself into. Sure I'm terrified, but I don't care because all I really want is you." she spoke softly, calming my anxiety. My breath soon slowed to a normal pace and my mind began to unfog. And now I know exactly what I'm doing. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered in her ear. I pull away and see a smile creep onto her perfect little face. My lips pull into a smile as well. I collide our lips together and feel a feeling I never felt in one of our kisses before. I didn't feel lust whatsoever. I felt more love and comfort in one of our kisses than I've ever experienced. 

It was in this moment that I knew I didn't love her. 

I knew I was in love with her. 

I was truly in love. 

I reluctantly pull away from her soft, caring lips and look into her eyes. My eyes dart to her partly open lips, just before I heard her soft, lovely voice fill my ears with a word I am bound to never forget. 

"Yes"


	11. 11

Bayley's pov

I felt next to me as my eyes slowly flutter open. I felt a cold bed. Was last night a dream. Did Sasha really me out or was I dreaming. I slowly sit up in my bed to collect my thoughts. Soon I see the blurry figure of Charlotte appear into my vision. 

"Hey, sleepy head. You're probably wondering how you got back here." she started, handing me a cup of coffee. I look up and her and nod, grabbing the coffee. I take a sip and Charlotte sits next to me on the bed. 

"Sasha dropped you off after you went to hang out in her hotel room last night after dinner. Apparently Summer went clubbing last night and didn't get in until 4 AM. But those are Sasha's words, not mine." i watched her as she continued, never removing the coffee cup from my face.

"Did I fall asleep there cause I don't remember coming back here?" I asked

"Yeah, I opened the door to see Sasha carrying you bridal style while you just slept." she answered with a smile.  
I stand to my feet and steady myself and grab my phone. I hear Charlotte remove herself from the creeky bed. I press my messages button on my phone and immediately text Sasha to say "Thank you for bringing me back here last night! 


	12. 12

Sasha's pov 

About 20 minutes into the movie, my body comfortably sitting on my girlfriend's, the door opens. I jump from shock and fall off the bed, making a loud "clunk" on my way down. Owwww! Once I open my eyes I say Bayley peering her head over the bed,looking down at me with a laugh being withheld. Our eyes lock and then I move my eyes to the door to see Roman holding back a snicker and Charlotte not even caring as she proceeds to laugh her ass off at me. 

"Hey it's not that funny!" I said defensively, holding that back of my head. I stand up and sit on the bed. Bayley soon joins me by my side and drapes her arm around my shoulders. 

"It was a little funny." She laughed, both Charlotte and Roman joining in effortlessly this time. I shake my head and roll my eyes. Bayley's grip on my shoulder tightens as she rubs it sympathetically. I rest my head on her shoulder and watch Charlotte close the door, Roman dropping his bag near the dresser. Charlotte rushes over to Roman and gives him a deep, passionate kiss that made me and Bayley verbally gag.

"Get a room!" Bayley yelled in disgust. Charlotte finishes her kiss and turns to us, her hands still resting on Roman's cheeks and Roman's hands firmly on her hip.

"This is my room." She said before continuing to swap saliva with her now fiancé. I roll my eyes and lift my head to look at Bayley. I stand and puller her up with me, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Before she could even speak I drag her out of the room. Once the door shut behind us, I slam her against the yellow walls of the empty hallway. Without saying a word, I pin her arms to the wall beside her.

"How about we see if we can kiss better than those two?" I ask with the huskiness in my voice coming out. She smiles in response and I plant my lips onto hers. It started soft but soon became rough and needy. I let go of her arms and lift her so her body is now resting on my waist. The kiss continues and only gets hotter, causing a problem down there. I break the kiss and catch my breath. My forehead rests on hers and her eyes are locked on mine. 

"That kiss was definitely better than theirs." I smiled and plant one more, quick kiss onto her soft lips before letting her down. I grab her hand as we walk down the hallway. I rub her hand with my thumb while she begins to start speaking about nonsense. Mainly about weird conspiracy theories and weird things Flex does when she eats. We continue down the hallway with our nonsense conversation, my laugh is probably disturbing the residents but neither of us really can bring ourselves to care. I take off my sweatshirt before grabbing her hand and turn to her. 

"We are in California, maybe we should go to the beach." I suggested. She rolls her eyes and smiles at me. Her hand lets go of mine as she fold her arms. 

"I don't have a bathing suit, Sasha." She said bluntly with a small smirk present on her lips. Her foot tapped the the floor on a steady beat and her ponytail bounced with it. I walk over and hug her, rubbing her back. It doesn't take her long to give into the hug. She wraps her long arms around my waist.

"Who said we needed bathing suits?" I asked with a sly smile planted on my lips. I give her neck a quick peck before releasing the hug and dragging her down the hallway. She giggles softly and follows behind, nearly tripped every so often. Once we reach the lobby, I promptly stop and look at her. 

"What are you looking at?" She asked playfully. I smile widely and was about to kiss her right then and there before a heard a scream. Bayley and I both turn our heads to the source of the noise. It was a girl with a Bo$$ sweatshirt on and a Bayley shirt underneath. She mouth was covered by her hand as she looked directly at us. I internally roll my eyes. It's not that I don't love and appreciate my fans. That's not it at all. I just wanted to have a moment to myself with her without being interrupted. The girl runs over and grabs a pen out of her pocket. 

"You guys are my idols!!!" She said with an overwhelming amount of joy. Me and Bayley just smile and give her a hug. She hugs us back with a tight squeeze before finally letting go. 

"I can't believe I am actually meeting you guys oh my lord!!!" She said with no less enthusiasm than before. I nod as she hold out her arm and asks for me and Bayley to sign it. We both do before she hurried back to who I am assuming is her mother. I turn back to my lovely brunette as she smile, shaking her head as she does. 

"Is this what you were expecting when you enrolled yourself into your wrestling academy?" She asked with that stupidly cute grin she always seems to have on. I simply give her a side hug and respond with

"Not at all!"


	13. 13

Bayley's pov 

As my feet sunk into the hot sand, I felt like I was on cloud nine. No worries. No problems. Just me and Sasha. I reach over and interlock our arms. She turns to me as I turn to her. Her shimmering eyes stare into mine with such love and comfort. Her lips curl into a beautiful smile as I let out a chuckle.

"What?" She asked in amusement. I close my eyes with a stupid grin still on my mouth. I simply reply

"Nothing. I'm just happy." She pulls me into a tight hug. I hug back and few moments later I look up. I see something. Not just something, but someone. Someone I hoped I could stay away from forever. Someone I have never even told Sasha about, even though she pretty much know just about everything about me. I stand there frozen as a small, salty tear makes it's way down my face. 

"Bails? Bayley?" I hear faintly. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch him walk closer to as he spots my form. I go limp in her arms. My eyes were only set on him. My mind went blank besides the memory of him.

Flashback:

"Come on baby. What's to be shy about?" His words pierced my ears in a disturbing manner. His strong hands held me to the wall of my childhood bedroom and his mouth on my neck. I continue to squirm my way out of his grasp but it was no use. My eyes fill with tears as I keep repeating the word 'no' to him. He refused to listen anyway. He sharply straightens up and he stares me down as his prey. 

"Come on Bayley. You know you want to don't you, slut." His words assault me and I gasp as I feel him throw me onto my bed. As he walks over I make an attempt to run but he catches me by the throat and slams me back down. 

"You are not going anywhere, princess!" He spoke quietly yet aggressively. His lips turn to a devilish grin as he sits on my waist and rips off my dress. I attempt to scream but he quickly covers my mouth so the screams become muffled. 

"You don't wanna wake up your daddy, now do you?" He said as he continued to rip off my bra and panties. My lip quivered and I felt myself begin to sob uncontrollably. He ignores it though, letting himself get what he wanted from me. 

Flashback over  
___________________

Sasha's pov 

I pick her up bridal style as I feel myself begin to panic. I stare are her face. Eyes closed tightly, body limp, her mouth twitching was the only movement that was visible of hers. I gasp and go to run. Run back to the hotel. Run to get her safe. What even happened?!

About half way to the stairs of the boardwalk I am pulled back by a strong arm. The yank was so violent that it caused me to drop my unconscious girlfriend into the sand.

"Who are you?!" I screamed at the strange man. His hair was dark and messy. His eyes stood out the most out of his pale features. They were a vivid hazel and seemed to be the only thing about him that glowed. He stared at me in the eyes for about 5 seconds. As calm as a dove. Before he could respond, I go to pick up Bayley. He grabs me again. This time instead of moving back I slap him and go back down and sit Bayley up as I see her eyes start to flutter back open. 

"Baby what's wrong" I ask with as much calmness I am capable of at the moment. She turns her head to me but her warm, tired look washes away after only a moment. She looks behind me. Without doing anything else, she stands and begins to run. She doesn't look back. She just leaves. Before I could even stand up to run after her, she is long gone from my eyesight. I have always be jealous of her ability to be extremely fast. Completely baffled at what I just witnessed, I turn to the man. It was a man that almost look familiar but not entirely. He held a smirk on his face. 

I heard him whisper the word "dyke" under his breath before grabbing my arm again.   
He pushed me down with great force and stood above me. 

"What do you think you are doing with her?! She's mine!" he spat. I manage to scrabble to my feet and I began to walk away. I walked quickly. What is wrong with this guy?! 

________________________

I made it back to my hotel room, where I would have hoped Bayley ran to since I gave her my key to hold (I didn't have any pockets) but nope. The door was unlocked but I only walked in to see Summer. She looks at me and smiles. 

"Where've you been?!" She's asked, setting her phone aside and standing up, opening her arms for a hug. I quickly run over and hug her but I don't hold on for long. I pull away and look her in the eyes. Once our eyes met, her smile disappeared and her eyes ceased to glimmer. 

"What happened?" She asked quietly. I look behind me before turning back to the taller blonde, I am just now realizing there are tears on my cheeks. I felt one become cold as it drops off my chin. 

"I-I need your h-help. P-p-please!" I yell she grabs my shoulder to try to get me to calm.   
She pulls me into another hug. This time it was tight and almost overbearing but it still managed to give me a slight sense of comfort. 

"What happened, Sasha?!" She asked with pure panic evident in her time of voice. I sniffle before I pull away from the hug. 

"It-it's Bayley. We w-were on the beach and then she p-passed out and then t-this man;" I stopped as I felt my knees grow weak and my eyes go heavy. She try's to pull me in again but I reject it. I look back up to see her eyes looking back at mine. 

"Where's Bayley?" Summer attempted to say calmly but her voice shook and her eyes were welling with tears. I open my mouth trying to speak but nothing came out. My breath became heavier and more tears were felt rolling down my tanned cheeks. 

"I don't know" I said through my tears. Summer finally let a tear fall from her eye as I saw her run out of the room, probably just as worried as I am. I couldn't bring myself to move anymore. I just dropped down and fell onto the bed, not knowing at all what to do. I couldn't function. It felt hard to breathe. I was worried so much I felt as if I could be sick. I let darkness take over my body. The pain was too much to bear.


	14. 14

Bayley's pov

I sit on the side of the road, completely obvious to the people walking behind me and the cars racing in front of me. My heart is still thumping in my ears and my hands still covering my tear ridden face. I couldn't feel anything anymore. My happiness and sadness has faded into a feeling of emptiness. Just like the night he did what he did to me. I hear a faint voice behind me. It set apart from the other mumbling of the pedestrians. It sounded directed towards me. I turn my head carefully to spot a blonde mop of curly hair. Her face became clearer as I saw her run to me. It was Summer. 

Her hair looked damp and her forehead was drenched with what I am assuming is sweat. She crouches down in front of me and hold my face in the palm of her hands. She examined my face.

"Okay. You're okay." she said, her shaking voice gave me no comfort. I wonder why she was so worried. How could she know if something happened to me? My mind was to clouded to even think. All I could do was look at her, showing a lack of emotion on my face. I knew that she found that even more scary since I am a person who is usually always smiling and happy. All of the sudden I am on my feet. Not by the help of Summer but by myself. My body seems to be working faster than my mind. Once in an upright position, I grab her arm and begin to drag her. 

"I need to find Sasha." I attempted to say as if nothing was wrong but I let my voice shake instead. I felt her eyes glued to the back of my head as I stomped on the hot pavement. We soon reach the hotel once again and I let go of the blonde's arm and stomps upstairs. No time to wait for an elevator. It'll take too long. I need to get to her now!

I soon reach the floor we shared together and I wander across the numbers, passing my own room. I soon spot the number that I saw earlier today. The part of the day when I was happy. I immediately jiggle at the handle. The door flies open and I spot purple hair on the white sheets on the queen sized bed. 

I run to it and hop on top of her. I love the hair out of her face and just look at her. She's sound asleep. Even while asleep she looked beautiful. But once I began to look longer I noticed she looked scared. Her body lightly writhed under me and her eyebrows were scrunched as if to hold back tears. I immediately shake her, attempting to wake her and her eyes shoot open. I felt her heavy breathing in her chest.

"You're okay!" she said happily. I lean down and kiss her head and get up. 

"I was always fine. Just a little paranoid today. I'm sorry I freaked out" I lied. I didn't want to have to tell what happened to me when I was younger. I didn't wAnt to have to think back on it. I wanted it to be a secret. 

I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head as I head to the mini fridge on the other side of the room.

"Why are you lying to me?" she said in the deep silence. I turn to her and plaster a fake smile to my lips.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I asked defensively. She slowly stands and walks over to me.

"I can feel it. I know you are lying to me. How dare you lie to me? Out of all the people you could chose to lie to you chose me? Oh my fucking god what wrong with you?" I stood stunned. I place the Pepsi I just took out of the fridge and set it down on the coffee table. I grab her by her collar and push her up against the wall. 

"You have no right to talk to me like that. And now that i think about, you have no right to talk to me at all." I said dryly even if I felt like bursting into tears once again. I release her and make my way out the door, Summer brushing past me. I storm back to my hotel room and let the door fly open.  Was surprised to find an empty room. I guess Charlotte and Roman had left. I close the door and lock it behind me. I head to Charlotte's suitcase looking for the thing I knew she always carried. A flask. Once I spot the shiny metal glaring back at me, I grab it and untwist the cap. I down a big sip. The taste of the alcohol burns but it helped ease my internal pains. 

Soon 1 sip turned to three and three turned to ten and ten turned into me calling room service for a bottle of wine. At this point I had not checked my phone. I hadn't done anything but drink away my pain. Soon Sasha crossed my mind. I remember how good our day was going. I remember when it turned to shit. I remember how her eyes felt on me not long ago. Cold, unwelcoming eyes. The first time I looked a her and felt fear. I take another sip at the thought of it. I felt a tear stream down my face and I look down at myself. 

"I can't be hurt. Not like he hurt me. Never again" I said quietly to myself before taking the last sip from the metal container. I feel empty. I feel nothing.


	15. 15

Sasha's pov

'Why did I have to do that?'  
'I've ruined my life'  
'She hates me now'

The thoughts ran through my head as I stood on the balcony on my California hotel room. I run a hand through my hair and take a deep breath. I have been on the brink of tears for the past 3 hours, yet no tears allowed themselves to travel down my cheeks. Summer left after I assured her that me and Bayley would be fine, but I knew I was lying to myself. Bayley, though she is a kind warm-hearted person, is not the forgiving type. She will hold her grudges even if she pretends to be over them. I've known her long enough to know that she could never forgive this. She hates explosive people especially if it has been directed towards her. I shouldn't have been pushy. I should have let her calm down before I ask her about anything but nooo. I felt horrible. I look up to the moon as the warm breeze moves my hair with it. I just stare. Waiting for myself to wake up and realize this was a bad dream. Why can't this be a bad dream? 

"You okay?" I turn to see Summer in the doorway. 

"Summer I told you a hundred times...I'm Okay." I assured her in my most convincing voice possible.

"Well can you at least tell me what actually happened instead of giving me a shitty summary?" she asked in annoyance. I lock my jaw and glare at her. 

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said and she left hesitantly. Once gone I turn around once again. I run my fingers through my hair and look over the ledge. All the cars racing beneath me. Ever person looked like an ant, especially in the dim moonlight. I focused my attention to that. The movement of people that didn't know me. The people bustling home thinking nothing was wrong right now. They didn't know I was in pain and it came as a slight comfort. I quickly turn around and go back into the hotel room. I grab my leather jacket and throw it over my dress and put my candles back on. 

"I'm going out for a little" I tell Summer before rushing out the door and down the hallway. Soon I'm on the streets. 

_____________________________

I decided to walk back to the hotel after about an hour of drinking. I somewhat couldn't think. I couldn't maintain a thought. The only thing I could think about was getting home.....well the closest thing to home right now...the hotel. I stop for a moment because I'm starting to develop a headache. I rest my head in my hands. I hear a voice from in front of me. I look up to see Bayley on I don't even know who's lap in front of a small building. She's straddling his waist and his fave looked too sketchy to ignore. I stomp up to her and pull her off of him. 

"Get away from her creep!" I shout to the man. Her snarls and yell the word "cunt" at me but I didn't care. I begin to drag Bayley away. 

"Let go of me." I heard her say in a nasty tone. I simply reply with a no and keep walking. She tanks her arm from my grip. I can hear her footsteps walking away so I grab her again.

"Get away from me, Sasha!" she screams before storming off. I've never felt worse. I never once thought that I would have been told that by the love of my life. I just stand there. Look toward the ground as she stormed off and I just wanted to die. I wanted to be with her. She makes my life worth while but now I know she probably won't forgive any of my mistakes. She won't look past the bad. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I sniffle and wipe it away before continuing my walk up the pavement. 

__________________________

The flight to Indiana was hell. I refused to talk to Summer about what happened even if she is the only person who knew what happened. I look out the window of the plane. Becky has her head rested on my shoulder and Sami reading some magazine that the flight attendant give you. As I look down at the clouds my mind begins to wander. I kept thinking to my self 'don't think about her' I haven't spoken to Bayley in 3 days. That has been my own personal hell. Ever since we met we couldn't even go a few hours without speaking. I felt as if everything was slowly unraveling. I knew that the relationship was a mistake! I knew that it would end in flames from the start. But I fell right in anyway...I wanted her and I ruined everything because of it. 

The light snores of my fiery haired friend broke me out of my daze and I lay my head back and try to sleep. Anything to escape how I feel right now. 

___________________

Bayley's pov

I sat about two aisles away from Sasha. I could see her distinct hair poke through the creases of the seats and I could hear her soft-spoken voice whisper to the person next to her. I kept telling myself to stay mad. I kept warning myself that I would be hurt again but love is a strong emotion. Summer sat two seats away from me. 

Finn was sat in between us. Before I knew it Finn had rested his head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. It wasn't unusual for us, we were always affectionate towards each other. But this time it felt wrong. If felt like cheating. I didn't want to shy away from one of my best friends so I ignored my feeling and let him be, squeezing his hand in an approving way. I hear a small snicker come from Summer. She probably thinks that me and Finn are a thing. A lot of people do because of the way we act around eachother. We are very domestic and people mistake our friendship for love when it's just not there. Soon my eyes flutter shut and my mind goes nearly blank. Soon sleep take over me and I couldn't be more greatful


	16. 16

Sasha's pov

The silence of the room made my ears ache as I sat just two seats away from Bayley. Her eyes were fixed on her phone and Finn, who was in the middle of us, had his eyes fixed on her. I tried my best to contain my boiling jealousy but not even a minute went by and I was already exiting the room. I walked down the hallway and to the makeup area and sat down in a chair. Since I had nothing better to do I asked one of the stylists to make me look as good as possible for Raw tonight. I sat there for a good 35 minutes before I was actually finished. Becky snuck behind me and gave a hug while I was still in the chair.

"What's up, grumpy cat?" she said in her normal, uplifting tone. I giggle and turn my head to her. 

"I'm not grumpy!" I said defensively. She rolls her eyes and walks in front of me. She rests her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight into the eyes. Her eyes stared back at mine with a glow. I suddenly felt comfortable. I always knew that Becky's eyes could make anyone relax because they were so calming and welcoming. 

"You have been in a mood since Friday. Everyone can see that you are on edge and grumpy." she said, chuckling slightly at the end. I roll my eyes and shrug her hands off me. 

"Okay maybe I haven't been myself..." I admitted. She walk to the makeup table and begins to look at things while continuing the conversation. 

"Do you know why?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her the truth. I was too scared to tell her that I ruined my life by a simple sentence/overstep of my girlfriends boudries. So I shook my head and played dumb.

"I'm not sure...maybe I'm PMSing." I told the red head. She turned to me and gave me a look as if she didn't believe me, but then shook it off and turned back around I hopped off the chair and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leaving to go to the bathroom. 

In my suddenly cheery mood, I basically skip to the bathroom. A smile spread on my face for the first time in a few days. But before I could even push open the door to the ladies room, I hear a voice. It sounded familiar. It was deep and distinct. I turn around and look down the hallway behind me to see Bayley and Finn sitting up against the wall, holding hands. Bayley's head was rested on his shoulder as he spoke on and on. In that instant, my burst of happiness floated away and I rush into the bathroom. I felt rage boil my blood and my head hung above the sink. I couldn't stop thinking. Has she already moved on from me? Really? Before I could even think I had made a fist and punched the glass straight out of the bathroom mirror. My hand bleed and dripped onto the cold tile of the floor but I didn't care. I felt too angry to even feel the pain in my hand. I let out a yell and lean against the wall. I sit down on the floor and just wait there. Not waiting for anyone, just waiting for the pain to dismiss itself. 

____

I stood just in front of the curtain, my belt hung snuggly around my waist. My theme hits and I head out to the ring. Though I should be happy right now I'm not. I mean I'm the women's champion and I have thousands of fans if not millions. The image of Finn with Bayley burned into my head like acid on my brain. I was in a complete daze as I headed through the curtains and to the ring. I had to cut a promo, saying each line as energetic and lively as possible but the only thing that was running through my mind was her image and it made me want to curl into a ball and die. 

Soon Charlotte came out and we did our things before leaving. I walk backstage Charlotte just behind me as I see something far worse than what I witnessed earlier. Bayley was holding Finn's hand as Finn leaned in for a kiss. My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped, so did my heart. I swallow hard before discreetly walking out of the room. 

_____________________

Bayley's pov

I grabbed Finn's hand. It was normal for us but once again it didn't feel right. Not just because of Sasha but this time for an actually really good reason. Just before RAW started he actually told me he loved me. As I'm trying to at least forget about the fallout between me and Sasha I agreed to go out with him. I wasn't his girlfriend for right now. Just his date. It felt like hell as I watched Sasha walk backstage as he leaned in to kiss me. My eyes darted to her as his lips sunk into mine. I felt nothing in his kiss. No spark. No energy. Nothing. All I could think about during it was how well I knew that his lips didn't compare to Sasha's. His touch didn't electrify me like hers did. I missed her but I wanted to stay strong. She overstepped her boundaries and I won't let her do that again. 

I head to the locker room to get into ring gear for my match against Dana tonight. About half way through putting my sports bra on the door swings open with Sasha bursting through and rushing past me. Her title falls off her slim waist and to the floor but she pays no mind to it. I was scared to say anything. Not only would it be awkward but she seemed pretty pissed and seemed as if she didn't want me anywhere near her as she grabbed her bag and left the room, her title still sat on the carpet. I put my sports bra on and then put my top on. Dana comes in and stops in her tracks once she sees me. 

"What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost." my friend worried. I look at her and smirk a tiny but before turning to her. 

"I literally fell on the tile in the bathroom few minutes ago. I'm pretty bitter about my heads condition now." I lied. Over the past week I've gotten better at doing that. Lying about how I feel was the only way I could avoid tearing up in front of everyone. 

"Oh no!" Dana said with a chuckle. She continued past me and begun to fix up her makeup in the vanity mirror. Once we were both ready we head to the curtains and wait for our match to begin.


	17. 17

Bayley's pov

It's been two weeks. Two whole weeks spending my nights in Finn's hotel room. Giving him empty kisses and claiming I was happy. I still think about Sasha every night before falling asleep and pretty much every other time of the day. I plop myself down on my couch. Thankful to finally be back home. I lean my head back in comfort as Flex approaches me. I move my hand out for him to sniff it. He doesn't do it. He usually always do that when greeting me. He instead look up to me with big, droopy eyes. Totally unlike him. I scrunch my eyebrows and sit up straight. 

"What's up bud?" I asked. I begin to pull my hair out of my ponytail and keepy my eyes fixed on him. He doesn't look at me. He seems to be looking right behind me. In seconds he starts barking. My shoots to the area he was looking towards. My heart immediately drops as I look at the man right in front of my front door. It was him. I stood without taking my eyes off of him. 

"What are you doing here." I asked him, trying to keep as calm as possible but my voice was shaking more and more with each word. He just smiles and begins to walk towards me.

"What's wrong dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." he asked, pretending as if he actually was obvious. He walks closer to me and lets one of his calloused hands trace over my bare shoulder that was exposed by my tank top. In my terror, I managed to push him away from me. His face immediately changed from a smirk to an angry grimace. He pushed me back harder. Sending me to the floor. I felt my head hit the coffee table behind me. His body stood above me, just staring down my limp body. He reaches a hand down and pulls me up by my hair. 

"You're mine." he spat at me. His words stung. I reach to get his hand out of my hair. Once he finally let go I realized that now both of our hands had traces of blood from my head, his more so. My breathing hitched and I went to run. But I got held back. His arms wrapped around my body tightly, almost enough to suffocate me. I kicked and screamed as he threw me onto the couch. I hit the sofa hard and end up rolling off at the impact. Before I had time to react, he bands down and rips my pants apart I screamed for him to stop but he played no minds to my pleads. Suddenly my instincts kick in and I quickly put my wrestling training to use, sitting up and delivering a forearm right to his jaw. He falls over and grabs his jaw, looking as if he is trying to place it where it was before. I jump on top of him and begin to beat him senseless. I could see where the bruises would be forming later but I didn't care. I hear a noise. It was a scream. I turn my head to see the woman I have been thinking about for the longest time stood in the entry way of my house. Her mouth covered with her hand. My anger immediately soothed as I look down at the man I have beaten. His mouth was bloodied along with his collarbone and cheek. I breathed heavily, seeing what I have done. A tear falls down my face and falls on him. He looks completely unconscious. My breathing slowed as I began to sob. I hear the click of heels run towards me.

"What did you do?" she half-yelled. I look up to her with my tearstained face. Her eyes glimmers with fear. Something I never wanted to see. I look down at him again before opening my mouth to speak. 

"He hurt me." I spoke, my emotions had drained from my voice and head. I simply felt drained. She kneels down next to the man below me and stares at his face. 

"This is the guy from the beach." she spoke in a broken tone. Her head spun to look at me, as if she was expecting me to respond. All I did was stare at her. The worry grew more prominent on her face as she opened her mouth to speak once again

"Why?" she asked softly as a tear ran down her face. I looked away and stood up. I heard him stir so my head snapped to face.

"I have to call the cops." I said with a salty tear streaming down my face. 

"I can't let him walk free. Not this time."  
I said before turning to my front door to rummage through my purse. Sasha spoke up in the now quiet room. 

"What happened?" she asked softly, as if she didn't want to make me even more angry and upset. I look to the floor and sigh.

"I don't want to tell you. Why are you even here?" I asked, raising my voice slightly. I turn around to see Sasha staring at me.

"I-I don't know. I still love you and I wanted to apologize but I walked in to see you beating up a man. A-and now he's unconscious! Please just tell me what happened!" she begged. I just pick up my cellphone and walk out of the room, leaving no words to comfort her or to give her any answers.


	18. 18

Bayley's pov

I sat in the court room, twiddling with my fingers as I await for the judge to make his decision. I handed in the security footage and he finally pleaded guilty but I still felt on edge as if he could get away with it still. I heard the door open from behind me. There stood a police man and Finn. He is the only one that knew where I was going today and why. He is the only one who knew all the details besides me and the court room. I stood and gave Finn a long hug. He smiles and hugs back 

"You won, love!" she whispered into my ears. My smile grew back for the first time in the last two months. I felt ecstatic. I give a long kiss to Finn's cheek and he chuckles, finally letting go of the hug. I smiled as I rest my head in my hands in shock. I felt a tear stream down my face as I look back up at him. This time I actually saw his face, and it had tear stains down it as he smiled. We both let out a whimpered giggle before being enveloped into another hug. 

"You don't know how happy I am." I whispered back. 

"I know." he said as if he tried to hold back more tears. I pull away and walk to my purse, grabbing it and running out of the building. I told Vince I had to take a vacation thankfully so hopefully there is no way no one will ever find out about this. About what he did to me. About what I did to him out of self defence. I bite my lip as I grab Finn's hand. He walks me to the car, opening the door for me as I climb in. I sit back and release a happy sigh. He gets in on the other side and begins to drive. 

"Do you want anything to eat, Bails?" he asked as he used his free hand to grab mine. I nodded my head and said a simple "mhm" 

"Do you have anywhere to go around here?" he chuckled. I lift my head and begin to think. 

"There is a cafe two blocks from my house. They have the best donuts!" I said happily. He stops at the red light and turns to look at me with a big grin. 

"What's it called?" 

"Beyond Coffee"

"Well that's a bland name for a coffee shop." she chuckled. I smiled and held his hand tight as he kept driving. I told him which roads to turn down and which shops I loved as we passed by them. I can't remember being as happy as I am right now. As he parked the car in front of the small cafe, I rest my eyes and take in a deep breath and sighed out happily. I release my grip on his hand and open the door to the car. He stood in front of the meter, putting in the coins for it. I just look at my phone to see the text messages I have gotten. 

Text from Charlotte❤ 


	19. 19

Sasha's pov

I smiled stupidly down at my phone as a wave of giddiness flowed through my viens. The memory of her face gave me chills as I read over her text again and again. I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

"Whatcha looking at, honey bun?" I turn to see a grinning Charlotte, Roman right behind her talking to Dean. I give a breathy chuckle and look at her.

"What's it to you?" I asked jokingly.   
She scoffs and moves to sit in the seat beside me without breaking eye contact. 

"If you don't tell me who you were texting I will look myself." She threatened with a mischievous smile plastered on her pink lips. I roll my eyes and snort at her, conveying how ridiculous she's acting. Before I know it she reaches for my phone. I quickly hit the power button and he it close to my body.

"Tell me!" She begged, smiling like an idiot. I purse my lips and glare at her, still keeping my phone close to my chest.

"Just someone....you don't need to know. Now stop prying into my life" I spoke, laughing a bit at the end. She hesitantly nods and shrugs her shoulders. 

"Maybe I'm tired of seeing you miserable and single..." She mumbled to herself. I was truly taken aback. Single and Miserable huh? I raise my eyebrows at her to display my annoyance at her statement.

"Excuse me? I'm single and miserable?" I half yell, grabbing the attention to the others in the room. She gets the hint that I didn't like her statement but Char, being the person she is, defends herself. 

"Am I wrong?" She laughs. I clench my jaw and take a deep breath. I'm not miserable. And I'm certainly not going to be miserable just cause I'm single. I huff out loudly and go to leave the room. I feel someone pull me back once I reach the hallway.

"Calm down, I don't think she meant it like that." The fiery orange haired girl spoke softly. I lick my top lip in annoyance and turn my head, moving my jaw, feeling it crack with the force I am jerking it with. I turn my attention back to Becky. 

"What else would she mean? Im not miserable and single! She's miserable and in a relationship!" I yell before storming off, taking myself out of the building. It's been an hour since Raw ended. I hop in the car i was supposed to be sharing with Finn tonight but he went on vacation with Bayley so I get the car to myself. I turn on the GPS for the hotel in the next city. I had already packed my bags in the car before I left for raw today. So I begin on my route to Illinois. 

I arrive unceremoniously to the hotel. The bags I had taken with me currently sat uncomfortably on my shoulders. I feel bad about what I said about Charlotte. I shouldn't have taken it so personal. Charlotte has always been the person to think before she spoke. I knew her intentions were good. I knew I had to apologize next time I saw her. Right now though, iqwas only worried about getting to my hotel room and finally sleeping in a bed. Past two night's on the road took a lot out of me. Sleeping in a car is something I'll never get used to. I walk to the elevator awkwardly, as my bags are so heavy they make me wobble like a penguin. Once on the fifth floor I immediately spot my room. From what I know I'm the only superstar who will be staying on this floor since it was one of the only rooms available. I open the door, drop my stuff and hop onto the bed. The sheets were cold but in the best way possible. The crinckling of the comforter calmed me as I took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. 

"Well don't you look comfy?" I heard a manly voice say from the door frame. There stood Finn. I was really confused. Wasn't he supposed to be on vacation?

"Why are you here, Finny?" I asked, sitting up against the bed frame. He smiles and shuts the door behind him as he sits on the bed beside me. 

"Well I was walking my lady friend up to her hotel room and the door was open. And also the trip was great. Too bad Vince wouldn't let us have the whole week." He chuckled to himself. Lady Friend? Bayley? Bayley is sharing a room with me? 

Soon enough the brunette appears in the doorway. Not looking at me as she drops her bags. Her eyes were trained on my phone. 

"Finn, do you know who I'm sharing my room with?" She asked, her eyes not moving from the illuminated screen. Finn smiles beside me nd slightly nudges my side. 

"Right here, love." He said in amusement. She finally takes her eyes off her phone and takes off the sun glasses that hid her beaitiful eyes to look at me. She just nods and closes the door. Not exactly the reaction I as expecting, considering the last time we've spoken. She seems to not be bothered by my presence as she sits on the bed in front of Finn, kkssing his cheek.

"I have to go get unpacked. I'll see you later Bails." Finn said as he rose from the bed and headed for the door. Turned around and reached out for him. 

"No please don't leaaave meee!" She sang, ending with a giggle. A smile became prominent on his face as my mind filled with jealousy. She's mine. She should be mine. He stole her from me. In that moment I promised myself I would make the most of the rest of the week here. I wanted things to be the way they were. 

Night falls and Bayley stood in front of me, taking off her shirt. Not in a sexual manner. She was getting ready for bed. I try not to look up from my phone to peek glances but that was nearly impossible. I knew she wanted to restart. She wanted to be friends again but it is really hard to do when this is what she does around her best friends. I watch her sneakily from my phone as she takes off her bra. Never moving my head away from my phone as I readjust under the sheets. Her chest stood bare as she bent over and looked through her suitcase. Within moments she pulls out a sports bra and awkwardly but adorably attempts to put on the small contraption. I shake off the feeling of arousal and try to continue my scrolling down my Instagram feed. That was until she bent over to take off her leggings. She throws the into the luggage and pulls out a pair of red pajama pants. She hops into them and then runs over to the mirror to look at herself. As she examines herself she spoke up.

"I know you're looking at me, Banks." She said, running her face with a makeup wipe. I shake my head a scoff, trying to play it cool. 

"So?" I asked. She groans and I can basically feel her rolling her eyes at me. 

"I told you, we are friends." She emphasized on the friend word more than I liked but I wanted to keep my mouth shut. Lately, I've been known for say the wrong things at the wrong time. 

"I know!" I said in annoyance. She turns to me, crossing her arms as she walks towards me. 

"Friends don't check each other out." She said playfully yet I knew she was serious. She sat on the bed. Her eyes still fixated on me. The silence in the room soon became unbearable and uncomfortable. 

"I know..." I mumbled under my breath. She tilts her head and her eyes narrow. She reaches over and takes my phone out of my hand, setting it aside on the side table. 

"So don't do it." She said harshly. I knew in that moment just how awkward it was going to be sharing a bed with her. My breathing hitched and I nod as she stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. Climbing into the sheets with me. I take a deep breath before turning off the lights and turning my body away from hers. I waited her her to start snoring. She always snores when she sleep. After 20 minutes still no sign of the noise. I turn to see her looking at me. Once our eyes meet she looked almost embarrassed. 

"I can't sleep." She said quietly. I give a small smile in response and turn to fully face her. 

"Me either."


	20. 20

Bayley's pov 

I sit up from the bed, not wanting to meet her gaze again. I feel her eyes still on me but all I do is stand there, looking out the window at the bright light of the moon. 

"What are you doing?" She asked softly, her voice sounded slightly huskier than normal. I only shake my head in response before heading for the door. I slam it behind me as I make my way down the hallway. Soon enough I hear the door shut again. Foot steo draw closer to me as the shorter girl stood behind me, pulling me back by my shoulders.

"What the hell?" She whispered. I cross my arms and take a deep breath. Releasing it slowly and shakily. I take my arm back from her grasp and look her in the eyes. That was the biggest mistake I've made in a while. 

"I thought I could do this but I can't!" I exclaimed, taking my hands and using them to hold my head. A confused expressed appeared on the face of my best friend. Right now I didn't want to look at her. Looking at her made me feel all if the emotions I was trying to avoid. But then again, those where the emotions that made me happy. No! Don't kid yourself, Bayley! You can't be falling for her again! Not this soon. 

I turn to walk away again. She again grabs my arms to stop me but instead of speaking up again, my brain goes on autopilot as I turn around and kiss her. I cup her cheeks as I melt into the kiss. My heart was pounding agaisnt my chest. I knew this was wrong. On many levels I knew this was wrong, but it felt right. The way her lips sat against mine felt right. The way her arms snaked around my beck to deepen the kiss felt right. The heat of the moment felt right. Right now everything was fine. 

I don't pull away as she pins me to the wall of the empty hotel hallway. I only trail my nails down her body till I reach her hip, pulling them towards mine. Her lips move from my lips to my jaw, then to my neck. She was moving quickly but I didn't mind un the slightest. I let out a small whimper as she lightly nibbles at the tender skin. She only responds on a airy chuckle. I tilt my head to give her more room. She grabs my neck, tightening her grip as her lips move to my collarbone. I was in bliss as she pushes her knee in between my thighs, stimulating me through my thin pajama pants. I groan softly to indicated that I want this to go farther. She pulls away and walks me back to the hotel room, her hand holding mine loosely. 

Once in the room I am pushed on to the white duvet as she stands over me. She doesn't take her eyes off my as she unbottons her shirt, revealing her bare chest to me. I reach over and pull at the band of her shorts, letting go slowly as I bite my lip. She then quickly removes her shorts and climbs on top of me, straddling my waist.

Her hips ground into mine. I grab hers and begins to control the speed of them, ever so slightly making her slow down. I watch as her hips exaggerate everyone they move. Her back arches a little more each time and she grinds down at bit harder with each thrust.  I bite my bottom lip as her eyes focus in mine. Her body looked absolutely beautiful under the dimly lit room, only the moon provided light. My fingers felt under the band of her panties as licked her top lip, fluttering her eyes shut. 

I switch our positions quickly, throwing her down into the bed. Her hair flew everywhere, covering her breasts almost like a mermaids would. I abruptly sweep her remaining articles of clothing off and grab her waist.

"I want you to fuck me" the younger girl whined. Just by that statement I was gushing. I smile and tilt my head. By fingers dig into her sides as she lets out a small moan. 

"Beg for me, Sasha!" I demanded. She began squirming under me. Her hips were held down by my grip. She speak in a soft whisper, only I could hear her speak.

"Please, Bayley, I need you so badly. I only want you and I want you to fuck me until I'm a whimpering mess for you." Her voice was needy and shakey. I groan softly and I take off my sports bra and slip off my pants. I immediately knee in front of the bed and pull her crotch to me. I steady her legs on my shoulders and lightly lick up her slit. A small moan could be heard from her. That made me smile. 

I move my tongue up and down, not daring to touch her clit yet. I wanted to tease her. She grabs a chunk of my hair and pushes me farther into her cunt. This time I happily oblige to her obvious request and I start licking and sucking on her clit. She began to grind on my face as I push myself farther in. I pull my tongue away for a moment and slip it directing into her. She lets out a moan that sent shivers down my spine and made me reach down to touch myself. I rubbed my clit as my tongue went in and put of her entrance. 

"Oh fuck, baby!" She exclaimed. I take my other hand and begin to rub her clot eith my thumb as I use my tongue to brush her g-spot. She moans loudly and I can feel it inside her. The vibrations move from her body to mine as I speed up my pace.

Her legs and hips could not stay still as she released herself into my mouth. I lap it up and wipe my mouth before crawling up her body and kissing her. She smiles into the kiss, both of our breathy moans were released into it. I pull away and scoot up her chest. She takes the hint, grabbing my ass and pulling me to her face. She immediately began lapping at my clit. I gasp at the feeling of bliss coursing throigh my veins as I grind myself down on her. Her tongue explored, licking just about every crevice. I bite my lip, trying to hold back my moans but it was no use. I scream loudly as her long tongue enters me.

"Fuck" I spoke to myself. My mind began to grow cloudy as I got closer and closer. The thought of her alone turned me on but right in this moment I was completely ready to cum. She pushes me down to fully sit down as her tongue moved back to my clit. After only a few flicks of her tongue I felt myself about to cum. I stopped myself, holding it in for as long as possible. I wanted this to last. I wanted to stay here forever. My legs quivered as she sucked on it. My moans began to be hard to control. I moan loudly and finally release myself, not being able to hold myself back any longer. My breath hitched as I came. I felt her licking it up. 

"You taste as good as I remembered." She spoke with a husky voice. It wasn't the "I just woke up" husky, it was a seductive, sultry husk. One that could make any girl or guy drop to their knees. I chuckle at her statement. I roll off her and lie down next to her, pulling her into a cuddling position. 

"You taste better than I remember." I giggled. She leans in and kisses me. Soon enough I was soundly asleep, Sasha in my arms. I haven't felt this safe or happy in forever. Sasha always had that effect on me. She made me happy. She is my happiness. I missed being happy. I missed her.


	21. 21

Bayley's pov 

I awoke to the feeling of pressure on my chest. I tilt my head slightly to see Sasha's arms wrapped around me, her arms holding my tightly to her body. Her body heat provided a comfort to me. I'm pretty sure this is the only time we've woken up together. I remember the night she admired she loved me, she hadn't been there the next morning and I know how horrible that felt. 

Thus Sasha felt different. She seemed scared. Scared of letting go. Scared of pissing me off. I could tekl that she has been choosing her words very wisely lately. It wasn't the usual Sasha. Then again, I'm not the usual Bayley. Ever since her came back, my attitude has changed dramatically. I was more distant, cold, and I hated it. For once I felt like myself again. I felt content. 

I place my hand over Sasha's and lay my head back down. Sasha rests her head on my shoulder. I look at her from the corner of my eye. 

"Good morning." She said, grogginess in her voice. I quickly turn myself over to face her. My eyes meet her tired ones as I give her a small smile. 

"Good morning." I whispered back. I reacg over and tuck a strand on magenta hair behind her ears. Her eyes were fixed on mine as I admire her face. 

"I'm sorry about last night..." She trailed off, sitting up from the bed. Quickly enough my heart had shattered. She regrets it? My heartbeat speeds as I sit up under the sheets. 

"Y-you are?" I asked, as if I'd not heard her right or if I was expecting a different answer. She licks her lips the way she always did. Slowly, looking towards the ground. Usually I found it endearing but right now it only made me feel scared of what she was going to sat next. 

"I shouldn't have done that!" She began to pace. My heart sped up as the words slipped through her lips. I wouldn't dare say anything right now though. It wasn't ofteb that she scared me but when she paces she definitely gets a little anxious. She shook her head and looked to the floor. 

"You're with Finn! I slept with someone's girlfriend!" She yelled to herself. I felt bad now. I never told her that me and Finn weren't a thing or that he's the one that began me on my way to forgiving her. 

"We aren't together." I spat out, not meeting her gaze as she looks up to focus her eyes on me. I look up to her and stare her right into her eyes. Those big beautiful brown eyes. They had confusion written on them and I could understand why. 

"We aren't dating. We are best friends. God, we never were a couple why did everyone assume that we were!" I slowly raised my voice eith every word. The realization angered me. Everyone thought me and Finn were together. We never made it official. We were a date. Someone you could take out and have a good time with. 

"What?" She asked softly. Her naked body stood like a deer in headlights. Unsure of what to do. I sigh, realizing I had said what I did out loud. 

"Finn and I "dated" because he was trying to help me get over you. But it didn't work" I stood up in frustration, marching over to her. I point my finger at her.

"It didn't work...." I chuckled under my breath.

"It only made me love you more than I though I could." I continued. She grabs my face, cupping my cheeks. Her warm hands make my muscles relax as we stared into each others eyes. She pulls me in for a slow soft kiss. I immediately kiss back, my arms snaking around her waist. Both of us stood nude, our bodies being warmed by the hear of the moment. The room was cold but right now I felt warm. It felt homey. 

I pull away, resting my forehead on hers as I stare into her eyes. My lips pull into a smile as I finally remove myself from her body. I turn to my suitcase and throw on a oversized tee shirt and shorts. She walks into the bathroom as I sit on the bed. After a few moments I hear the sound of water begin. 

⎯⎯⎯⎯

I waited for what seems like forever, standing in front of the curtains. I was nervously biting my nails as I watched the screen. Sasha was being beaten senseless by Charlotte. Becky had told me what Sasha said about her. I agreed that she went a little far. But I thought it would have been resolved by now. Guess not. 

Even if it was scripted, the anger of my best friend seemed real as she delivered a natural selection to Sasha. I didn't want to keep watching, but I couldn't stop. I didn't like seeing people in pain. Especially not Sasha. 

"Bails..." Becky trailed on, trying to get my attention. I snap my head towards her, letting my eyes rest harshly on her face. 

"What?" I asked abruptly. She scoff and wrinkles her eyebrows together. She sits back in her seat as she pops another dorito in her mouth. 

"What's your problem?" She asked sourly. I roll my eyes and turn my eyes back to the screen. A few moments later the door is opened. I look in the corner of my eye to see Sami setting his bag down and walking to the couch behind me.

"Daddy's home." He joked. I chuckle and roll my eyes as I turn my eyes to him. Becky leans over and rests her head on his shoulder, placing another chip in her mouth as she does. 

"Please never call yourself "daddy" ever again" I pleaded. He scoffed before laughing at my statement. Becky lifts her head slightly as I begin to walk towards the couch. I sit down next to Becky and grab a chip from her bag. 

"He's my daddy." She casually adds on. I almost sit out the food in my mouth at that statement. I also her arm and turn my head away to compose myself. 

"Eww I don't wanna know what freaky stuff you dandelions do, damn!" I laughed. Both of them begin to laugh with me as the door opens once again. This time it's Sasha. Her hair was wild, a piece of hair was dripping with blood as she held her stomach in pain. I could on stare at her in that moment. I kept myself from jumping up to help her. I knew she wouldn't want the help. She would just push me away. Sasha hated help with anything. If you try to do anything for her she'll get mad. It was quite annoying if I'm being honest. She walks to the other side of the room and look into the mirror, groaning to her own appearance. 

"Look who got roughed up?" Becky said, standing up to walk over to her. Sasha growls to her and turns around. Her nose was bloodied but she seemed completely unfazed by it. All I did was watch as Becky moves closer to her and begins to examine her face. 

"Oh my god." She said to herself, though still being loud enough for the small room to hear. Sasha's eyes soften when those words escape Becky's lips. She looks to her from the corner of her eye.

"Is it that bad?" She asked with a whimper as the orange haired girl brushed her finger past a scrap on her face. She look vulnerable in this moment. I felt bad for not standing to help her like Becky did, but oh well I guess. I know it may sound harsh but it's not meant to be. I'm not very good with helping the injured, even if most people would assume the opposite. I feel that people assume a lot of things about me, it often pisses me off. 

Sasha moves to the bathroom with a small first aid kit to help with the wounds. I shift awkwardly in my seat as Becky came to sit back down. Just as the bathroom door shuts, Charlotte barges in, Roman following just behind her. 

"You know what? Maybe Sasha was right? Maybe I am miserable! Maybe I want you to leave." Charlotte yelled to her fiance. Roman looked completely heartbroken. He simmered unintelligible words under his breath as a tear solid down his cheek. All I could do was stare as Char pushed him out the door, slamming the door behind her. She slid down the door as she began sobbing right in front of us. I stand and slowly walk over to her. 

"Char...." I said slowly and kindly. Her head pans up to look at me. Her eyes were glassy. Sami appeared next to me before sitting beside the crying woman in front of me. I sigh and sit on the other side of her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I never told you how bad it really was. For a year now, we've fought every day and I am just not happy anymore." She admitted throigh her tears. Becky emerges from the bathroom with Sasha. A concerned look flashes on Sasha's face while Becky runs over and pushes me and Sami to the side to envelop her into a comforting hug. Sasha slowly makes her way over to us and stood over the four of us that sat ob the floor. She looked concerned yet extremely confused to what had happened. 

While crying into Becky's shoulder, I feel my hand being grabbed. A moment later the feeling of cold medal rested on my palm. I look to see Charlotte's engagement ring. 

"I don't want it anymore." She said to me through muffled tears. The ring was beautiful and looked very expensive. 

"Maybe when you calm down a bit you can tell us what is going on but until then, just let it out." Sami spoke up. The blonde nods and we all continue to comfort her. 

After about twenty minutes, she thanks us and we part ways to go get ready to leave the arena. As I head out to the garage, I hear footsteps stroking towards me. 

"Hey." A voice spoke. That voice belonged to Sasha. I drop my bag next to my car and turn my attention towards her. Her face had a bandage on it and I could see a small dollop of Vaseline on her scrape. 

"Uh you are a very good f-friend and what you did for Charlotte tonight was very sweet...but why didn't you even bat and eye when I came in bleeding?" She asked almost passive aggressively. I knit my eyebrows together as I stare at her. 

"Look I don't have time to explain what I didn't do." I shook my head and went to open the car trunk but my hand is grabbed by the shorter girl.   
My head snaps to look at her as I take a deep breath in. 

"Let go of me." I spoke with a deep, demanding voice. She doesn't let off, her grip only gets tighter. I pull my hand away.

"Tell me." She demanded. I only sigh in response. Without thinking I use my finger to push onto her chest as I stare into her eyes. 

"Maybe I don't want to be found out. Maybe I don't want my closest friends to know I'm a fucking dyke. Hell maybe I don't want want to be seen as the lesbian from the WWE!" I exclaimed. Her body tenses up with each of my statements. I sigh and look away from her to cool myself off. 

"You're embarresed to not be straight? Well looks like we are on the same boat. But, you know what, Bayley, I would rather be embarrassed than be stuck in a cramped lgbt closet the rest of my life. I'm trying to accept myself for who I am so why don't you do the same? Be gay! Let the whole world know because you and me." She walked closer to me till our chests were pressed together.

"We have nothing to hide." She continued. Her eyes stared directly into mine. I swallowed hard, though she was shorter than I was, she sure are hell was intimidating. 

"You know what? I'm wasting my time. I'll just go-" I cut her off with pushing her into the trunk of the car. She sits on the seat that had been put down for more room to put stuff. Her eyes looked confused as I climb in the trunk, my most if my bags I had left in here earlier, I only left my gym/gear bag outside. I quickly grab it and climb inside the trunk, closing the door behind me. I push her into a laying position and sit on her lap. 

"You're not leaving me." I said as a tear escapes my eye. I had been holding it since she began her rant in response to my statement. Her hand wraps around the back of my neck and pulls me down to look her in the eyes. 

"I love you, Bayley. I always will. But I don't think I can be with someone who can't accept the person they are." She then swiftly pushed me off her. I fall back, hitting my head on the back of the passangers seat. I watch her as she attempts to leave.

"I'll come out!" I exclaimed. Her head slowly turns back to look at me. I sigh and look into my lap, realizing what I said. There was no going back now. 

"If you stay with me....I'll come out." I spoke softer. My eyes dart back to hers. A small smile appeared on her face. In response all she did was nod before hopping out of the car, leaving me here alone


	22. 22

Sasha's pov

I stood outside the car and slam the trunk door shut. I let her words sink in. I felt guilty for pressuring her but at the same time I wouldn't want to be with someone who wasn't proud to be with me. I would have happily done this for her but I saw it in her eyes. She was scared. I understood why. It is basically unheard of to have an lgbt person in a company like WWE. It would be scary to see the worlds reaction. The thought of people losing their respenct for you, thinking that you might be getting what you are getting in your career just because of your sexuality. The flood of hate that could and will ensue. I could see how the thought could be intimidating. But keeping a secret like that was toxic, and bound to get out one way or another.  

I sigh and begin to walk away as I hear the keys of her car turn. I walk back into the arena and see Charlotte. She rubs over and hugs me abruptly. I wasn't expecting it but I hug back anyways. 

"I'm so sorry for what I did tonight. I shouldn't have takeb my anger out on you." She said into my ear. I could hear her holding back tears as she did. I rub her back supportively and release the hug. 

"You don't need to apologize. If anyone is going to it's me. I shouldn't have said what I did about you and Roman..." I trailed on. She chuckles and shakes her head. I spot a stray tear on her face. 

"No you were right. I was miserable. I plan on officially breaking it off with him tonight." She said confidently. I wasn't expecting it, but she spoke as if she was happy about the situation. Happy about leaving Roman. Roman was a very nice guy, but I knew from the day they became a thing it wouldn't last. Not that she was bad for her, it's just that they were worlds apart. Complete opposites. 

"It's kinda a relief to be honest. I feel like I can be the girl I was before now. I don't need to think of how he'll think of me when I do something,you know?" I nod my head to her comment. A small smile grew on my face. 

"Just know I will support you and what ever you decided to do, okay? If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here!" I told her, resting my hand on her shoulder. She gives me a small smile and nods. 

"Thanks, Banks." Was all she said before picking up her suitcase and heading to her car. I grab mine from of the bench and head to my car. I drop my bag in the backseat and hop into the drivers seat. I am now on my way to San Jose for The Royal Rumble. I think about how I'm entering as the women's champion in one of the biggest pay per views ever! My opponent being Charlotte. As I drive down the highway to get it the airport I begin to think about all of the amazing matches I put on with my best friends. My fued with Becky in NXT, my current feud with Charlotte, and my favorite fued, which was with Bayley. When we first started that fued, I knew I was in love. They was she moved in the ring, how happy she was during every part of it. It was quite endearing, even if I wasn't allowed to show it. My how times have changed. So many things have happened since then but I think it's for the better. I finally feel like I'm truly becoming happy, and I think I can owe it partially to her. She makes me happy. And by what Becky told me, everyone knows it. 

I soon arrive at the airport. As soon as I exit the car, another one pulls up behind me. It was the one Bayley had pushed me into earlier. She emerges from the vehicle and runs over to me. I look over to see a camera crew right near us, I am assuming they are here for sume footage of our hype for The Royal Rumble. Bayley looks directly at them before turning to me and saying something very clearly into my ear. 

"If this is what it takes, I'll do it." She spoke before pulling me in and colliding our lips together. I immediately kiss back, a smile grew on my face as I do. I hear gasps from some people around us but I didn't care. The kiss felt to good to pull away. I was fully aware of what she was doing. The cameras were on us. This video was going on YouTube. That made shivers go down my spine as I deepen the kiss. Her hands travel down my back as she pulls away, resting her forehead on mine and looking into my eyes.

"I love you, and if love means WWE posting us making out on camera in front of an airport, then I really love you." She lands one more peck on my lips and walks back to her car. I look up to see Becky, Sami, and Finn standing in front of me. Becky had her hand covering her mouth in shock, Sami looked straight up confused, and Finn had a smirk on his face. I only smile before turning on my heels and getting my bags from my car. Once I have them I walk over to Bayley. Our fingers interlock as we walk into the crowded building. I kiss her head softly. My heart continued to race as we boarded the plan. Just before we take off, my phone dings. I open it to see a YouTube notification from WWE. It was titled "What happened at the airport with Sasha Banks and Bayley?" I giggle to myself. Soon enough my phone won't stop going off. It is all comments and dms from fans and even friends asking about the video. I roll my eyes and smile, resting my head on Bayley's shoulder before I turn off my phone. She pulls me in close to her and kisses my head. 

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered. 

"I'd do it again if it meant I got you." She sighed in a tired voice. She lets out a lazy chuckle before closing her eyes. I close my eyes as well. I never expected my day to turn around like this, but I am damn happy it did.


	23. 23

Sasha's pov

I am woken up to the shaking of the aircraft. It feels as if we are about to land. I let my eyes flutter open, the light filling my eyes like water to a glass. The light felt blinding as I look around. Everyone around me either alseep or doing something quietly. I look down to the girl laying on my lap. Her hair was covering my lap in a deep brown color and her boney hands gripped my knee tightly, as if holding on for dear life. She looked quite peaceful as small snore escaped her lips. I keep my eyes set on her as the aircraft lands. I look out the window. It was just morning here in California. The sunlight was peaking through the pink and orange clouds. I could hear the faint sound of seagulls over the plane. The view looked like it could be part of a master painters best work. It almost looked as if it wasn't real. 

Bayley shuffled in my lap, her grip on my loosened and her head lifts up. With tired eyes, both of our eyes meet. I share a small smile with her. She only stares at me, not exactly knowing where she is. She rests her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. People are currently pouring out of the aisles. I stand and hold my head out for her to grab. She grabs it hesitantly but her grip was tight as I pull her up. Most people ignored us, but in the corner of my eye, I could see Becky. She had a look of confusion plastered on her face as she walks down the aisle, diverting her gaze on us. 

I grab my bags from above us and me and Bayley head out of the metal craft and onto the ground. I clutch my title tightly as we walk to the airport to pick up our bags. Bayley rests her head on my shoulder as we walk into the building, wrapping her arm around me to latch onto my body. 

Arriving at the hotel was awkward. The burden of seeing people eyeing and judging me and my girlfriend. And the questions were really annoying. By the time we were unlocking the bedroom door, both of us were exhausted. I finally turn my phone back on. I hadn't looked at it since last night before the flight. My messages were flooded. A mix of family text messages and fan dms. I skimmed over each text. All of them involving the video. Some were extremely hateful, some even implying that the whole thing was a publicity stunt. I roll my eyes and set my phone down. I throw myself onto the bed next to my brunette. Her eyes meet mine with warmth. A smile and nearly undetectable smile grew on her tired face. I roll over, resting my hand on her warm, tan cheek. She purs under my touch which sends buttflies to flutter in my stomach. She closes her eyes and adjusts her head on the pillow. She looked utterly comfortable. She made everything feel worth it. 

During the taxi ride home I thought a lot about what she did last night. I felt lucky, knowing that she more than likely would have never done that for anyone else. I knew she loved me and that made me feel more amazing than winning my title ever did. I was now more determined to keep her than I ever was in the past. I needed her. I want her to be mine forever. 

Later on in the day, Finn had asked us to go out to dinner with him. Bayley agreed for me and now I am in the middle of curling her hair. Her long locks bounce as I release each section of hair from the styling tool. I finish it off with hairspray and leave her to continue to get ready. All she needed was shoes but I needed to do my hair as well. I spend about three minutes in the mirror only to settle on stuffing it into a headband and rocking a Greek-ish look. I take one more look at myself in the mirror and approve my look. I definitely looked good. I wanted to look good not only for myself but for my girlfriend as well. I wore a short, tight fitting, purple dress. The dress emphasized the chest as much as possible. I wanted to tease her tonight, I'm just hoping she'll get the hint. 

When we are about to walk out of the door, Bayley turns around, rushing back to the bed. She scours through her suitcase. I knit my eyebrows together. What's she looking for. A moment later she pulls something out of the pile of clothes before throwing it in her purse. I didn't get to seem much of it, but from what I could tell, it looked odd. She casually walks past me and out the door, grabbing my hand as she does. She leads me to the elevator. I watch her bite her lip as she pressed the button for the elevator. Soon it opens. She rips me inside the doors, quickly shutting the doors and pinning me to the wall. 

"You're going out like that?" Her voice sounded husky and course as the words rolled off her tongue. I bite my lip as I stare into the older woman's eyes. 

"Well guess what Banksy?" She whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Her teeth briefly make contact with my earlobe as she pulls something out of her bag. It was egg shaped and the end of it had a rhinestone. 

"We are going to be paying by my rules tonight." She continued. I am just now realizing what the small object is. It was a buttplug. My eyes widen as I look into her eyes once more. I've never been more aroused in my life. 

I am swiftly turned around, being pushed onto the wall once more. I feel her rip my dress up to reveal I hadn't been wearing any panties. I hear her snicker at the fact. 

"No panties, babygirl?" She asked. Before I could even respond she pushes the toy inside me, making me whimper slightly. It wasn't the first time anything has been up there, but it sure was the first time I've enjoyed it this much. I let out a shakey moan as she stands up, pulling my dress back down. She flips me back around and rests her head on my forehead. She reaches into her purse once more. In moments I felt a shockwave run up and down my body. The plug was vibrating.

"It has a remote control. Tonight, you will do as I say because you never know when I will crank up the setting. " she ended her statement with an innocent smile. A smile only known to her. I nod vigorously. I knew tonight would be a better night than I had anticipated. Just as she turns away from me, the door finally opens to let us out. Bayley was pretending like nothing has happened but the whole way to the restaurant I was shooken in lust. I definitely had never seen this side of her before, but I know I like it.


	24. 24

Sasha's pov

Arriving at the restaurant was a little awkward. The whole car ride there I had been shifting in my seat. The plug was quite uncomfortable but it wasn't awful. It just felt like an itch that I couldn't scratch. In a weird way, my discomfort felt good. 

As we sat at the table, Finn stared at his menu, not even acknowledge our presence. I sit back in my chair, sighing. I turn my head to see Becky and Sami standing at the entrance. Both Becky and Sami looked quite dressed up, but that was expected for the type of restaurant we are in. My question is, why are they here. Before I know it, both redheads are sitting down at the table. I knit my eyebrows together and turn to Finn. He chuckles at my reaction. 

"Oh, did I not tell you that this is a double date with a plus one?" He smiled. Bayley giggles but I could see the annoyance in her eyes. I see Becky lean her head on Sami's shoulder. Sami rubs her shoulder as he wraps his arm around her. I smirk at how adorable the two of them look together. In attempts of getting Bayley's attention, I clear my throat and look down at my menu. I feel her eyes on me but they quickly divert. I know what she's trying to do. She's trying to get me to be needy for her attention. Too bad that I feel it working. 

About ten minutes later, we had ordered our food. Bayley is in a deep converstation with Becky and Finn while me and Sami are left sitting like awkward duck. We share a few glances in our own awkwardness. In that moment I feel a shock wave roll through my body. The plug was vibrating. My eyes go wide as I felt the small vibrations go through my body. I lick my lips and take a sip from my glass of water. I let out a small moan as I swallow. I see myself receiving a weird but worried look from the ginger man sitting across from me. I smile in response, not knowing what to do. I feel Bayley's eyes shift towards me. Her gaze burned through me as she smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing. 

"Come on honey, socialize." She smiled. Becky and Finn ignoring both of us due to them being lost in conversation. I bite down on my lip hard. 

"Sasha, are you okay?" Sami leans over and whispers. I nod my head quickly. 

"I-I'm fine, Sami." I sigh. I hear Bayley chuckle from beside me before she leans her head on my shoulder. 

"Yeah, you're alright, aren't you, baby?" She husked. To someone who didn't know the situation, it would sound normal, but I knew what she was doing. I smile before standing. 

"I need to to to the bathroom." I state before rushing off. I slam the bathroom door behind me and sigh. It was a moment of relief but soon it was interrupted by the feeling of the vibrations growing stronger. I grab my mouth, trying to muffle my sounds. A soft knock on the door startles me, causing me to yelp in response. 

"You okay in there?" Spoke a familiar voice. It was Becky. Shit. 

"Yeah I'm fine, I am just a little nauseous is all. I'll be out soon." I told her, raising my voice so she could hear me over the loud ambience of the restaurant.

I turn around, locking the door of the bathroom before sitting on the toilet. I pull up my tight dress and place a finger over the vibrating object. I moan as I feel it move from the simple touch. Another knock on the door makes me jump, nearly falling to the ground.

"Let me in, babe." I hear the voice speak with a husk. My eyes widen as I rush over to the door to unlock it. There stood Bayley who pushed her way in before slamming the door shut again and locking it once more. She grabs my hand and pushes my into the counter. Her lips sink into mine. I felt the lust and need in her soft lips as I kiss back. Her lips meld into mine perfectly, as if they were made for each other. That was something I hadn't paid much mind to before this. I snake my arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. I really wanted to feel her. I wanted to feel her so badly. My mind was racing as I release the kiss for air. Mainly wondering why she was here. 

"So you're nauseous?" She smirks, rubbing her thumb pad lightly over my cheek. 

"My poor baby." She frowns, faking her sadness in an adorable way. She chuckles. 

"Is the plug too much for you?" She whispered. I quickly shake my head. Sure, it was a little weird but I was actually enjoying the feeling. The feeling her having control over me. It was exciting. I wanted more of this. 

She smirks before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the bathroom and back to the table. I sit down to see the platter of food sat in front of me. I grab my fork and dig in without hesitation. I am damn hungry. I see the amusement on the face of Becky and Finn. Sami was too busy with a mouthful of spaghetti spilling out of his mouth. Becky chuckles before she begins again on her food. The rest of the dinner was quite silent. The occasional conversation and small talk came up but never lasted long. It was awkward though. It was a comfortable and relieving silence which every seemed to be enjoying. 

Finn insists on paying for all of us but I caught a peek at the bill and there was no way I was letting throw away 126 dollars on us. 

"Come on, Finn! You are not paying for all of this!" I whined, pulling money out of my wallet. As me and Finn are bickering, we are stopped by the sound of Bayley speaking to the waitress. 

"Yes, all on my card please." She said to the waiter politely. Before either of us could interject, the woman had left.   
She sits back in her chair, eyeing both of us. I felt her hand grip my thigh as she look us down in a judging manner. 

"You guys fight like children." She scoffs before grabbing her drink with her free hand and taking a sip. I give a soft, embarrassed smile before I scoot my chair in a bit more.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a preview to the sequel

Sasha's pov

I stood behind the curtains, anxiously waiting for my match to begin. Ever since the video went up, everyone besides Becky, Sami, and Finn has been acting different towards me, especially Charlotte. She's been distant ever since that night but I don't know if I was the cause or if there is something else. If I was being honest, I didn't really care and Bayley doesn't seem to either. I always seem to find her laughing at the hate comments as well. 

"Hey, Sash!" Becky approached me, holding a cup of what I'm assuming is coffee in one hand and the Smackdown women's championship in the other. 

"Why do you have Alexa's title?" I grabbed her cup and took a sip from it as I awaited her response. 

"She pissed me off so I'm going to go put it on a high shelf." She smiles, causing me to smile in return. She's ridiculous. She takes her cup from me and walks away. I glance towards the clock once more. It read 9:56 p.m. I had my match around 10:00 so I had a couple minutes. Because the current match needed to end and me and Charlotte's match promo needed to play. 

After about 2 minutes, Charlotte appears next to me, not meeting my gaze as she stare straight at the burgundy curtains in front of us.   
I needed to talk to her, but I'm not sure if now is the time. 

⎯⎯⎯⎯

I come backstage, titleless and sweaty. Charlotte had just beat me for the title and I was exhausted. Once the curtains fall behind me, I am enveloped into a hug. I could recognize the gear top that was being put in front of me anywhere. It was Bayley. I immediately hug back. 

"You did amazing. I'm proud of you." She whispers. I smile and nuzzle my head into her chest. 

"Thanks, Baby." I release the hug only to see cameras on us. I'll admit, I wasn't fond that they filmed us without consent, but this is going up on the network and YouTube so I couldn't do much about it without coming off as a bitch, so I ignore them. 

Becky and Finn run over to me, picking me up into a group hug. I laugh as they squeeze my sweat-dripping body. I could see Bayley giggling as she looked up at me. I couldn't stop smiling. Ironic considering last month, I could barely fake one. This seemed to be falling into place right now. I just lost my title but right now I didn't care. Once I was let down, I spot Charlotte behind me, a small smile on her face as she opened her arms. Her title rested in her hand as I run into her embrace. 

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure"

She grabs a bag off one of the chair before grabbing my hand and pulling me off. The blonde lead me to the bathroom, making sure no one else was inside before sighing and looking at me nervously. 

"Char, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

"Char, you know you can tell me anything. " both of us look down at the bag. I watched as her shakey hand reaches in and pulls out a stick. 

"The night I told you I was going to break up with Roman, I took a pregnancy test..."

"Wait? Don't tell me- You're pregnant?"

"Yes..."


End file.
